Fright Card & The Challenge Of The Nai Phan Clan
by Ritchie Waterfighter
Summary: Since this is now different... A new girl arrives and helps Sakura capture a card but unknown to them, the are a couple pairs of eyes that are spying on the cards. Will the CCS be able to stop them? Please r/r.
1. Fright Card

Fright Card  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors. I just write fics for my entertainment.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Sakura and Madison were walking to school one Friday morning.  
"So are you going to tell him yet? Madison asked.  
"Madison!" Sakura whispered. "Not, not yet. Besides I think I still like Julian more than I like him."  
Madison just giggled. "Well we better hurry or Mr. Terada will throw a fit at us if we're late."  
"If I only had the Time Card." Sakura sighed.  
Both of them quickly went to their classes and into their seats. Sakura gladly sat down in her seat when...BANG! She quickly jumped back up and looked behind her.  
"Oh, Hi Li." She said cheerfully.  
"Hi Sakura, Madison." He said.   
"Good morning class, I-" 'Ring! Ring!'  
Mr. Terada was cut off by the telephone.  
"Hold on a second, class." Mr. Terada said as he headed for the phone.  
"Mr.Terada here. Uh-huh. Yep. Sure send her in." He said then hung-up.  
"Class, we're going to have a new exchange student."  
'Knock! Knock!'  
"Okay, she's here."  
Sakura and Madison was looking eagerly to see who the new student is, but Li was just there staring at his desk.  
"Class, I would like you to welcome Ritchie Waterfighter." Mr. Terada concluded.  
'Did he say 'Waterfighter' ?' Li thought. 'No, maybe not.' He said still staring at his desk.  
A girl with red hair, shoulder length, tied up in a ponytail, wearing the uniform and school beret was standing in front of the class. She had a faint smile and she has grayish-brown eyes, but other than that, she looked similar to Li when he first arrived at Readington.  
"Let's see," Mr. Terada. "You can sit behind Madison."  
"Thank you, sir." Ritchie said.  
'That voice sounds familiar.' Li though, looking in front of the class then stared at his desk again.  
Ritchie then walked towards her seat and quietly sat down.  
"Hi Ritchie. Welcome to Readington." Madison greeted.  
"Thanks," Ritchie replied faintly.  
"We're going to have music next, do you want to be in our group?" Sakura asked.  
"Sure," Ritchie said. " Who's in your group?"  
"Well, it's me, Madison and Li." Sakura said.  
"Who called me?" Li asked looking up from his desk.  
"And that's Li," Madison said.  
"Hey Li, it's been a while." Ritchie smirked.  
"You know each other?" Sakura asked.  
That's when Li took a nice long look at Ritchie.  
"Ritchie?" Li asked.  
"Yep." She replied smiling.  
"Yeah, we know each other," Li said  
"Well, sorry to cut the reunion, but Mr. Terada is staring." Madison cut in quickly.  
Everyone then looked in front of the class and Mr. Terada continued the lesson.  
*** (Lunch Time)  
Ritchie was walking in the field when he heard somebody call out her name.  
"Ritchie!" A boy yelled.  
"Hm?" She turned around. "Oh, hi Li."  
Ritchie then saw Sakura and Madison walking nearby.  
"Madison, Sakura! Over here!" Ritchie called out.  
"Hi Ritchie." Sakura said smiling. 'Who is she? How does she know Li?' Sakura though.  
Then they all walked towards into the field, found a good spot sat down and started to talk and eat.  
"I felt a powerful force released here. What was it? Ritchie asked.  
Madison looked at Sakura, and Sakura looked at Li.  
"Don't worry. She's my cousin. She knows about the Clow Cards. She is also a descendant of Clow Reed." Li said.  
Sakura let out a sigh of relief. 'Good, that means I don't have any competition with Li.' She thought.  
"I opened the Clow Book two, three months ago, and ever since then, I've been trying to capture them."  
"And I make her battle costumes," Madison grinned.  
"So that's what I felt. I'll help you recapture the cards then." Ritchie said.  
"Why?" Madison asked.  
"Easy. Even though I'm a descendant doesn't mean I can't help the one that released them." Ritchie smiled.  
"Wow, she is nicer to you about being a card captor than Li was." Madison said.  
"Hey! I resent that!" Li protested. "Oh wait, I was a little rough on you before. Sorry about that." Li apologized.  
Ritchie giggled and Sakura said, "don't sweat it, Li"  
Sakura then turned around to face Ritchie.  
What kind of weapon do you have?" She asked.  
"I have a sword. My mom said that it kinda looks like the sword card." Ritchie replied.  
"Do you have it with you?" Madison asked.  
"Yeah. I always have it with me, but I'll show you guys later." Ritchie said.  
"What's your power?" Sakura asked in curiosity.  
"I have two, Fire and Ice." Ritchie answered.  
"Well, we have to finish our food soon. English is up next, then we have gym. Do you have your gym clothes with you, Ritchie." Li asked.  
"Yes. Even Melinda reminded me like fifty times." Replied Ritchie.  
"Melinda?" Sakura asked.  
"My guardian." Ritchie said.  
"Don't you live the same house with Li?" Madison asked.  
"No, why?" Ritchie asked.  
"Cause when Meilin was here, she lived with Li." Madison said.  
Li sweatdropped. "Please don't remind me."  
"My mom didn't want me to have a male guardian, that's why." Ritchie said.  
"Good thing she left for Hong Kong again." Li said.  
"Oh yeah. Take this." Madison said, giving Ritchie a blue cell phone.  
"What's this for?" Ritchie asked. "Hey it's my favorite color."  
"Since you're a cardcaptor, I'm giving you this to keep in touch." Madison said.  
"But I don't know your numbers..." Ritchie began.  
"It's already in there. I wrote the numbers there. Oh yeah, here Li." Madison said handing him a green cell phone. "Your number is there too. Here are Ritchie and Li's numbers Sakura." She said. "Oh wait." She grabbed Li's Phone and scribbled something on it.  
"Here you go." She said handing it back to Li.  
"Uh, thanks." He said taking it back reluctantly.  
"How come you got one so quickly?" Sakura asked.  
"I don't know. I just decided to bring one for Li and I had the urge to bring an extra one." Madison answered.  
The group then quickly ate their lunch and decided to walk around the field.  
"Let's go there guys." Sakura said seeing Julian and her brother Tory, playing basketball.  
"Sure," Madison agreed quickly.  
Ritchie and Li just looked at them and asked, "do we have too?"  
"Come on. It'll be fun." Madison said grabbing Ritchie's arm. Sakura did the same thing but she did it with Li.  
Tory turned around and saw Sakura grabbing Li's hand.  
"What are you doing here squirt?" Tory asked. "What's that Chinese brat doing here?"  
"We go to this school, what else?" Ritchie said looking sternly at Tory.  
"Good point." Tory said dribbling the ball. "Hey kid, catch!" Tory said, chest-passing the ball to Ritchie. She wasn't even looking and she caught the ball.  
"Quick reflexes." Madison commented.  
"Hold on a second." Ritchie told Tory. Ritchie then took off her bag and said, "okay, try to block my shot."  
Tory smirked. 'She won't get pass me.' He thought.  
Ritchie then started to dribble the ball and Tory was in front of her. She did a right, a fake left, and spinned to her right again and did a lay-up which got in. Tory turned around to look at the net seeing the ball got in. Ritchie then walked towards her friends and grabbed her bag.  
Julian saw what happened and said, "I can't believe this. Not even I can get past Tory if I'm going to do a lay-up."  
Ritchie, Li, Madison, and Sakura just laughed at the sight of Tory, blushing as red as a tomato after being beaten by a ten year old.  
The bell promptly rang and all of them went back to their classes.  
***  
Ritchie, Sakura, Li, Madison, and Mr. Terada were the only people left in the classroom. Ritchie was just making sure that she got all her things. Li, Sakura, and Madison were all looking for their books, that were mixed up one time they did a study group.  
Sakura got Madison's, Madison got Li's, and Li has got Sakura's.  
They quickly exchanged their books and headed for the door, which Ritchie just passed through.  
"Bye Mr. Terada." Ritchie said when she went back to class, just to say good-bye.  
"Bye Ritchie." Replied Mr. Terada smiling.  
"Ritchie, wait." Sakura called.  
Ritchie stopped and looked are her friend.  
"Where do you live?" Sakura asked.  
"Just around there." Ritchie pointed to the house near Sakura's house.  
"Great. We'll walk with you." Madison said. "Your house is near us, so we'll walk with you."  
"Well, I'll see you guys on Monday, or if there is a Clow Card tonight." Li said as he headed for his apartment complex (I think).  
"Bye Li!" They all said.  
It was 5:00, Madison and Sakura were talking about her next battle costume, while Ritchie was thinking about something. Then as if on cue, Ritchie felt something like it stung her mind. She was sensing a Clow Card, but can't pinpoint where it is...yet.  
"Well, here's my house. See you guys." Ritchie quickly separated from Sakura and Madison.  
"'Kay, bye Ritchie." Madison waved at her.  
As soon as Ritchie got inside, she ran to her room and got her sword and then changed into her battle costume.  
"I can sense something, but what is it?" She went to the backyard to clear her thoughts then practiced her sword moves.  
*** (Sakura's House)  
"Hey Kero." Sakura greeted  
"Hey kid." Kero then looked around and sniffed the air. "I sense a Clow Card nearby."  
"You do?" Madison asked. "C'mon, let's go to my house, you need your battle costume."  
*** Li's house  
"I can sense a Clow Card, but somehow it doesn't feel like it. I better check my Lasen board." He said as he took his Lasen board from the table.  
"Force of light and ancient spin, send forth the magic power within. Force know my plight, release the light!" He chanted.  
The Lasen board began to glow.  
"So it is a Clow Card." He said. "I better tell Sakura and Ritchie."  
Li then phones Sakura.  
"Hello?" Sakura said.  
"Hello, Sakura?" Li asked.  
"Yeah." She replied.  
"This is Li. There is a Clow Card on the lose. Meet me at the park in 30 minutes." Li instructed.  
"Okay. I'm just going to Madison's house. She told me she has another battle costume for me." Sakura said.  
Li sweatdropped. "Yeah, I'll see you in 30 minutes. I'll call Ritchie to tell her too." Li concluded and hung up. He then quickly changed into his battle costume and dialed Ritchie's number.  
"Ritchie?"  
"Yeah, Li," Ritchie answered.  
"There is-" Li got interrupted by Ritchie.  
"A Clow Card is on the lose. I know. I felt it when Sakura, Madison, and I were walking." Ritchie said.  
"Meet us at the park in 30 minutes, okay?" he instructed.  
"I'm already dressed up. I'm going to the park soon. Later." She concluded.  
"Yeah, later cuz." He said before hanging up the phone.  
*** (ten minutes later, Ritchie's house)  
It was 6:10, Ritchie then grabbed her sword, it looks similar to the sword card but the differences are that it's silver and the stone(s) is blue. The feather-like handle are still there, but just for the grip. Since her sword was silver, it had some streaks of blue on it, and like Li, her sword also had those flowing string things (Sorry but I dunno what it's called). She then placed her sword behind her back where her sword carrier, and that took her 5 minutes 'cause she made sure that she had everything in place. She then went outside her door and headed for the playground. She then arrives after five minutes of walking. Five minutes later, Li arrives wearing his battle costume.  
"Nice outfit, Li." She said smiling.  
"Yeah, yours look nice too." Li commented.  
Ritchie was wearing a robe that is a combination of Li and Meilin's Battle costume. Ritchie had Meilin's dress but it's blue with yellow linings in the sleeves and at the skirt. It also had that Yin-Yang symbol on her chest, but the surrounding was still blue (Meilin's robe had the Yin-Yang thing on her chest and surrounding it was the color red, for Ritchie, all the parts with red and white was changed into blue except the Yin-Yang thing was still the same). Her skirt also had slits in the sides. She was wearing a white undershirt for her top and white pants and also the flat shoes.  
*** 5 Minutes later.  
"About time, Avalon!" Li said.  
"Hey, you said 30 minutes and we're here 30 minutes." Madison complained. "Come out of there Sakura."  
Sakura came out and was wearing this space like costume.  
'Wow,' Li thought. 'She looks good in that.'   
He then turned slightly pink. Ritchie noticed this and chuckled.  
"Aha!" Madison cut in quickly seeing how Ritchie and Li was dressed up. "I have an idea for your next battle costume, but I wont tell you just yet."  
"If you don't mind," Kero interrupted. "We still have to find a lose Clow card and capture it."  
"Oh, how cute." Ritchie said when she saw Kero.  
"Uh, Sakura, Who is she?" Kero whispered.  
"Kero that's Ritchie. Li's cousin, and another descendant of Clow Reed."  
"Listen kid, Sakura has the-" Kero began.  
"Save your breath Kero. She's here to help capture the cards." Madison assured him.  
"I don't really care if I get any cards or not. As long as I help recapture them, I'm happy. She said.  
"Too bad her cousin isn't as nice as she is." Kero mumbled.  
"What did you say stuffed animal?!" Li exclaimed.  
Kero then bit Li's hand again. Ritchie then grabbed Kero and said, "There's a Clow Card that needs to be captured guys."  
"Fine." Kero said removing his teeth from Li's hand.  
"Thanks Ritch." Li said.  
Ritchie walked towards Li. "You like Sakura don't you?" She whispered. Li glared at her. "Don't worry. I won't tell." Li then smiled at her again.  
"Li, check your Lasen board." Ritchie instructed, and changing the subject.  
Li nodded. "Okay," he replied.  
"Force of light and ancient spin, send forth the magic power within. Force know my plight, release the light!" He chanted.  
The Lasen board glowed and pointed to the left.  
"Let's go!" Kero instructed. The gang ran after Kero.  
All of them were running until they saw a girl, sitting down on the ground, shivering in fear. There was a snake right in front of her.  
"Help!" she shrieked. "I don't like snakes!"  
"I'll get rid of the snake, you two take that girl to safety." Ritchie said to Sakura and Li.   
The girl then passed out as the snake came closer. When that happened, the snake vanished into thin air.  
"What the-?" Ritchie said seeing the snake disappear.  
"The snake vanished, but the Clow card is here all right." Ritchie said.   
The girls eyes began to flutter open.  
"Wh-where am I?" the girl asked.  
"You're at the park." Sakura replied.  
"The last thing I remember is walking to the park. I wonder how I passed out." She thought  
"Maybe the sun was too hot," Sakura suggested, even though it was already getting dark.  
"Yeah, maybe you're right." The girl replied. "Are you guys going to a party or something? I like your robes."  
"These are the- mrph frmil brs." Li was about to protest because of the robes, but Ritchie knew better and ran behind Li and covered his mouth quickly.  
"Yeah, were going to a costume party." Ritchie and Madison said quickly.  
"But where's your costume?" The girl asked looking at Madison.  
"It's in my bag. I'll change when I get there." Madison giggled nervously.  
"Oh, I see. Thanks for helping me up." said the girl. "Bye!" she said as she ran away from the park.  
"Where's the snake?" Sakura asked.  
"It vanished into thin air when the girl passed out. That can't be real." Ritchie said.  
"Pathetic!" Li commented. "We are here to look for a missing Clow card, not for some snake who can pull a disappearing act."  
"That was the Clow card, brat!" Kero snapped.  
"I knew it!" Ritchie said. "Snakes don't just disappear out of thin air."  
Sakura closed her eyes and was in deep thought.  
"Over there." Sakura pointed at the place in the playground where the monkey bars, the swings, the tire, and a small house-like place was.  
"I'm going to the small house." Ritchie said, pulling the sword from her back.  
"Her sword does look like the sword card." Madison whispered.  
Ritchie was holding her sword in front of her then something picked her up from her feet and flung her into the air. Using her sleeves, she created a small parachute, that didn't work that much. She was still holding on to her sword when an idea hit her. She aimed her sword into the ground and said, "Force know my plight, release the light! Ice!"  
A thick amount of ice beamed out the sword. Ritchie quickly jumped on top of the ice and gracefully slid down the slope.  
"I think I know the cards name!" Ritchie said as she jumped out of the ice.  
"What is it?" Kero asked.  
"It uses something that you don't like very much, or something like that, and change it into something even scarier to frighten you." She explained.  
"Well, what is it?" Li asked impatiently.  
"Fright card, show yourself!" Ritchie yelled.  
A cloaked woman appeared and was wearing a hood. She removed the hood and you could see that she has two faces, 1 had was pretty, the other was hideous.  
The Fright card flew towards Sakura and showed her the time when Sakura released the Clow cards but they weren't in their card form, they were in their real form and was heading towards Sakura.  
"No!" Sakura whispered. "I didn't know. I didn't mean to."  
Li and Ritchie saw Sakura, they looked at each other and nodded. Li went to Sakura's right and Ritchie went to Sakura's left. They both took out their swords and chanted,  
"Force know my plight, release the light! Fire/ Lightning!"  
From Ritchie's sword, came out a huge amount of fire and Li's sword released a huge amount of electricity.  
"Wow. It's a good thing that I'm here and recording this." Madison said.  
Kero then sweatdropped and continued to watch the battle.  
The fire and electricity hit the Fright card square in the chest and it screamed in agony.  
"Huh?" Sakura said snapping out of her trance.  
"Sakura, use Windy!" Ritchie yelled.  
"What are you talking about?" Li shouted.  
"Trust me." Ritchie said looking sternly at Li and said to Sakura, "use windy now!"  
"Okay. Windy, release and dispell" Sakura said.  
Windy came out if its card and flew towards Fright and Windy then flung Fright into the air, rendering it helpless.  
"Sakura, capture it!" Li yelled.  
"Fright card, return to your power. CONFINE!" Sakura yelled.  
A yellowish aura surrounded the Fright card and wrapped into a ball, then it shrank into a small rectangular shape, it was now changing into a Clow card.  
Ritchie and Li then went towards Sakura before the card was completely sealed. When it was sealed, it flew towards Sakura but it then slipped near Li but it still didn't stop floating and it flew towards Ritchie, who looked in the card in surprise and reluctantly took it.  
"Well, at least all three Cardcaptors has one or more cards." Madison said as she placed her camera in her bag.  
"It took a while before Li got his card from Sakura, but Ritchie got her card the first day she helped," Kero added.  
"Ritchie, Li thanks for your help." Sakura said blushing when she faced Li, but it wasn't noticeable because it was kinda dark. 'Oh, you look even cuter every time we see you.' Sakura thought.  
"No problem." Li said also blushing. 'How do I tell her?' Li thought.  
"Well, I uh- better be going." Ritchie said quickly, seeing Li and Sakura blush. "I'll just go. Melinda might be looking for me. I forgot to leave a note before I left. 'Kay, bye guys." Ritchie said, telling a white lie to leave Li and Sakura together, so she began to walk away.  
From the shadows not far away, a couple of figures watched the battle and saw how the card was weakened. and captured.  
"So, the cardcaptor gained another ally." Said a female voice.  
"So she's the one we're suppose to defeat. She doesn't look so tough." Another voice said.  
"Don't worry," sneered another. "We'll be able to get her quick."  
The group of six decided to leave. All of them were wearing chokers with big pendants. Certain girls have different colors of the stone: Three had yellow, representing the weakest. Two had Green representing the average power, but somehow stronger than you think. One had Blue, the strongest of the three.  
"Hey Ritchie," Madison called.  
"Yeah?" Ritchie asked looking back.  
"Do you want to go to the mall tomorrow? Me and Sakura are going tomorrow." Madison said.  
"What time?" Ritchie asked.  
"How about we meet up here at 10 to 10:30?"  
"Sure. I'll try to call you guys later." She looked at Li smirking and turn around to go home.  
"Okay, bye Ritchie." they all said, even though Li was kinda glaring at Ritchie.  
"Well I have to get home. I have to finish my homework." Sakura said.  
"Yeah, me too." Madison added.  
"Is it okay if I tag along with you guys at the mall tomorrow?" Li asked.  
"Sure," Sakura smiled. 'YES!' she thought. 'I'm earning a new friend and I am also getting closer to Li.'  
"I'll just see you guys here tomorrow then." Li said.  
"Okay, see you tomorrow." Madison said.  
"Bye Li," Sakura whispered, as they all separated and went home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Well, that was my first try for my Cardcaptors fic. Like I said I'm planning to make a sequel out of this fic. Tell me what you think, and please be gentle with your reviews.  
Alwayz,  
Ritchie Waterfighter 


	2. New Rivals: The Nai Phan Clan

I would like to dedicate this to my friend, Kibearu, for giving me the idea and for being such a good friend. Thanks Kib! Now on with the fic.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Disclaimer: I dun own Cardcaptors or anything that appear in the series. I just write fics for my own entertainment.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
New Rivals, The Nai Phan Clan  
  
After all the Cardcaptors left, one of the six figures, LaToya, heard that they were going to the mall. they then went to their ancestral house where they will discuss what they are going to do about the cardcaptors. The two boys went to their rooms while the girls were talking on how they were going to attack them.  
"The cardcaptors are going to the mall tomorrow. You will attack them." LaToya said, pointing to Danielle. "Make sure that nobody without powers will see you. Remember, destroy her!"  
"You can count on me, sis." Danielle sneered as she disappeared behind the door and went to her room, planning how she will attack the three cardcaptors.  
*** (Ritchie) ***  
Ritchie was walking home and as she was walking, she felt a presence near her, like someone was watching her. She shook her head to shake it off. It was the same feeling that she had when they were battling the Fright Card. She then took the card out and looked at it.  
"Why did I receive a card? I'm not the chosen one." She ran towards her house and walked towards her room.  
"It's either I'm sensing a powerful force or my mind is playing tricks on me." Ritchie thought as she plopped down her bed, still wearing her battle robe. "I'll just take a small break for now, then I'll practice my sword techniques later." She said putting her sword down hear her two necklaces: one that is similar to the Lasen Board, and another that would transform anything that she is wearing into her battle costume.  
*** (Li's house) ***  
Li was in his room looking at his Lasen board, thinking of what happened that afternoon, after they fought the Clow card. He then fell down on his bed, still wearing his battle robe.  
"Great job, Li!" He scolded himself. "You don't even like to go to the mall that much, why the heck did you volunteer?" He then glance at his window and saw a vision of Sakura. He blushed and surprised look on his face. He then shook his head to clear it up.  
'Grrrr!' he thought. 'I'm gonna have to tell her soon. This is driving me nuts! Well, at least Ritchie knows." He then let out a sigh and quickly jumped out of bed and went to the backyard to practice his sword moves.  
*** (Sakura's house, her room) ***  
Kero went straight to the television and played the video game, while Sakura jumped out of her spacey battle costume and into her normal clothes.  
"Thanks for the costume, Madison," Sakura said, "but I think my closet is getting a little too cramped because of all the costumes." Sakura said pointing to her closet, full of her battle costumes.  
"Sorry, I can't help it. I want you to look cute while capturing cards and besides I want Li to notice you." Madison smirked.  
"Madison!" Sakura hissed.  
"What did you say?" Kero asked, looking away form the video game.  
Sakura glared at Madison and Madison giggled at Kero.  
"Nothing Kero. I'm just planning my next battle costume for Sakura."   
Sakura's glare softened.  
"Oh," Kero said looking back at the game. "SCORE!" he then yelled.  
"Oh yeah," Madison whispered, " I think Ritchie knows."  
"Well, no need to hide it from her, but still, she is his cousin. I don't know if I can trust her with that." Sakura said.  
"Well, just say the word and I'll tell her okay?" Madison said. "Oh shoot, I have to get home. See you tomorrow Sakura, later Kero."  
"Bye Madison." Kero said, not taking his eyes off the game.  
"Kero, what is with you and that game?" Sakura whispered under her breath.  
*** Back to Ritchie ***  
"Foxy, where are you?" Ritchie said, looking around the room.  
A fox-like figure walked towards her.  
"Hey Ritchie. What's up?" Foxy said. (In case you're wondering, foxy is a creature that Ritchie created with her magic. It's her friend.)  
"Nothing much. I just helped Li and this girl, Sakura, capture a card today, but somehow the card went to me."  
"Ah, so you met the chosen one." Foxy said, and was wondering why Ritchie was still wearing her battle costume.  
"Yeah, she's nice. Though her battle costume is kinda over the top, if you ask me." (Please don't flame me, I just can't think of a good word at the moment)  
"I see. Hey why are you still in your battle costume?" Foxy asked.  
"Oh, I was about to go outside and practice my sword moves, wanna come?" Ritchie asked.  
"Sure," Foxy smiled.  
They both went to the backyard.  
"Oh yeah, before I forget. They invited my to go to the mall tomorrow, do you wanna come?"  
"How?" Foxy asked.  
"I can put you in a small bag and you can pretend to be a stuffed toy." Ritchie suggested.  
"Well, okay. It's been a long time since I met a new person anyway."  
"Oh yeah, Li is coming to. I heard him ask if he can tag along." Ritchie giggled.  
"Li is going to the mall? This I gotta see. Okay, I'll come." Foxy said, almost bursting out of laughter.  
Ritchie then practiced her sword moves for 30 minutes then promptly went to bed.  
*** Li Showron's House ***  
Li just finished his sword routine and went back to his room.  
Why am I loosing it? How can I tell her?" He asked himself before he collapsed in his bed. "And I still can't believe that I volunteered to go to the mall. Well, she's there, so I guess it's worth it."  
He then walked towards his closet and changed into his normal clothes. He was folding his battle robe and grabbed his hat when he felt a presence around him.  
"What the? Is there a powerful force around here somewhere?" Li tries to shake the feeling off and the feeling promptly faded. he then grabbed his sword and to his surprise, he saw a vision of Sakura once again. He blushed a bit and placed his sword in a place where it wouldn't fall off. He then walked towards his bed, jumped on it and was in deep thought.  
"Man, I have to tell her soon." Li thought as he pulled the covers of his bed. "Looks like I'm gonna get tortured at the mall tomorrow." Li let out a sigh as he turned off the lights.  
*** Sakura's House ***  
Sakura was almost asleep while Kero was still playing with her video games.  
"YES! Prince Zylon beat that guy!" he yelled.  
"Kero, just save that please. We are going to the mall tomorrow and if we're lucky, I might buy a new game okay?"  
Kero looked at her and quickly saved the game. "Okay, I'm ready to go to sleep and go to the mall tomorrow." Kero said turning off the light.  
*** 9:00 A.M. Saturday ***  
Madison wakes up and gets ready to go to the mall. She took a quick shower and dried her hair and that took her 30 minutes, and she picked up her clothes, which was a white shirt and crimson red overalls. She then tied her hair in pigtails and went to eat breakfast. She ate quickly and phones Sakura.  
"Hello?" Sakura asked.  
"Are you ready to go yet?" Madison said.  
"See ya," Sakura said hanging up.  
Meanwhile... Li was in his room, covered with a towel because he just finished taking a shower. He then picked up his clothes, which was an orange polo shirt underneath a dark blue sweater and khaki cargo pants and running shoes. he then glances at his sword.  
'I'll bring it...just in case.' he thought as he turned it to a key (I'm not sure if he turns it to a key or ball but I'll just say it's a key for now) and put it in his pocket. It was now 9:30 and he went downstairs to eat breakfast. He was planning to leave at 10:00.  
*** Sakura's house 10:00 ***  
"Hi Madison. Come in." Sakura greeted.  
"Are you going to bring Kero to the mall?" Madison asked.  
"I think so. He wants to buy a new video game." Sakura replied.  
"Well, that's Kero for you. If he isn't giving you advice about the Clow cards, he wants something that is related to a video game." Madison giggled.  
"Well Sakura, let's go." Kero said.  
"Into the bag then." Sakura said. Kero then flew into her bag as they headed out the door.  
*** Playground 10:15 ***  
Ritchie was already there since ten o'clock, and she was waiting with a fox-like creature. Five minutes later Li arrived and said, "You're a little early."  
Ritchie smirked. "And I thought you were 'Mr. Punctual'."  
Ritchie was wearing a baby blue tank top with a blue over-top with grayish-white pants that has a short skirt overlapping it a bit. Her hair was in a ponytail and she had a hairpin that looks similar to her sword.  
"Where are they?" Li asked.  
"I dunno. I don't know them that much yet." Ritchie said.  
"Are you really going to the mall, Li?" A new voice asked.  
"Huh?" Li turned around to see whose voice he just heard. "Oh hi Foxy." He said.  
Li then talked to Foxy since it has been awhile since he last saw her while Ritchie was smiling at the two friends. Foxy promptly went back to Ritchie and back into the bag she was hiding in when she heard 2 female voices that was often interrupted by a male voice.  
As the figures approach, the figures revealed Sakura, Madison and Kero. Li looked at his watch and said, " About time you two got here. You're late by two minutes."  
"Be nice!" Sakura said.  
"Don't worry Sakura," Ritchie interrupted as she elbowed Li playfully, "He's just kidding around." Li was giving Ritchie one of his infamous glare. (oh he looks so cute when he does that =) )  
"Well, let's go." Madison cut in.  
Ritchie grabbed her knapsack were Foxy was and she popped her head out so she can see where Ritchie was going... well, at least seeing it backwards.  
Lurking from under the shadows, Danielle saw her targets were about to got to her trap that she set up.  
"Soon, cardcaptor, soon." She sneered, as she disappeared and then reappeared at the entrance of the mall. All she has to do now is wait for the cardcaptors to arrive and her plan was ready to go.  
As the four friends walked towards the mall, Sakura saw the fox-like creature. Out of curiosity, she was staring at it for a while.  
"Hi!" It said suddenly, scaring Sakura. "So you're the cardcaptor. Nice to meet you."  
"R-r-r-Ritchie, d-do you know that your bag talks?" Sakura asked nervously.  
"What?" Ritchie turned around to face Sakura. "My bag doesn't talk. Oh, you must've met Foxy, that's what." Ritchie looked at her bag and winked at Foxy. "Don't worry, I'll introduce you later." Ritchie smiled.  
Sakura began to calm down. "Okay, let's go in."  
*** Inside the mall ***  
"Perfect. They're here." Danielle said. She then went to the air conditioner and threw some powder on it which distributed it to all the corners of the mall.  
As they entered, they saw some people were holding their heads cause they were about to sleep. Some people were already on the floor sleeping and snoring.  
Li took a step back. "What's going on?" Li asked. Sakura was looking around and she saw Madison about to collapse.  
"Madison!" She yelled running towards her friend catching her before she collapse on the floor. Once that happened, both Li and Ritchie sensed a presence around them. Both of them ran around but was still close to their friends. While they were looking around, laughter enveloped the whole mall.  
"Kero, what's going on?" Sakura asked looking up from Madison.  
"You can't escape from me! Only the ones with power are the ones who won't fell the sleep powder that I distributed in this mall!" A voice cackled.  
"Show yourself!" Li snarled turning around and then suddenly remembered his Lasen board. "This should show where she is. Force of light with ancient spin! Send for the Magic power within! Force know my plight! Release the light!" He chanted.  
The Lasen board began to glow and it shot a ray of light straight towards the fountain.  
"Let's go." Li instructed.  
"Wait. We can't leave Madison here." Sakura protested.  
"Don't worry about it. Foxy, stay here with Madison. Try to revive her and catch up with us later, okay?" Ritchie instructed.  
"Okay. Don't worry Sakura. I'll protect her." Foxy said. "Now go and see who's doing this. Go! Go!"   
"Sakura, get your staff ready!" Kero instructed.  
"Right!" Sakura said. "Key of Clow. Power of magic. Power of light. Surrender the wand. The force ignite. Release!" Sakura said, now holding her wand.  
"Come out!" Ritchie yelled as they arrived at the fountain.  
"As you wish," the voice said, jumping down from the second floor and landed near the fountain in her knees. She then stood up and revealed...  
"Meilin?!" Li, Ritchie, and Sakura yelled in surprise, seeing her in her battle costume.  
Kero then looked at this little girl and yelled, "Heads up!"  
Meilin lunged up and attacked the three cardcaptors with a staff with a large blade on top.  
"Meilin, what are you doing?" Li asked. Then it finally hit him. The Meilin that he knew didn't any powers. Once realizing that, he did a back-flip to gain some distance away from this girl.  
"You're not Meilin!" Li bellowed. "Meilin doesn't have any powers. You're an impostor!"  
Meilin giggled. "Very good young wolf, very good."  
"What?" Ritchie said as she saw Li facing Meilin, who was now transforming to a young woman wearing a fitted yellow Chinese dress, with slits up to her waist and she was wearing pants similar to Ritchie's battle costume. Her outfit matched the pendant that she had on her choker.  
"My name is Danielle from the Nai Phan clan, young cardcaptors." she said. "You will be destroyed." She said pointing to Sakura.  
"Nice battle costume." Madison said as she finally got revived and caught up.  
"Madison, you're okay!" Sakura cried as she ran to her friend and giving her a hug.  
"How sentimental, but enough talk. It's time to finish you off!" She grabbed one of the plants by it's stem, pointed it in front of her and it turned to a whip. Since Sakura separated from Madison, Danielle targeted her with the whip, and you can hear the crack of the whip. Sakura covered her eyes , Ritchie and Li shook their heads to the side and closed their eyes. Madison placed two defensive hands in front of her and waited to feel the unbearable scratch from the whip. Madison slowly opened her eyes when she didn't feel anything and was surprised to see a translucent red dome, that was created by Foxy.  
"What's that?" Sakura asked as she saw the dome.  
" I just created a small barrier for Madison. Now go on and get her!" Foxy ordered.  
Li and Ritchie took out their key and pin and transformed it to their swords. Now all three cardcaptors are facing Danielle. A girl was in the middle holding her staff and the other two that was beside her were holding swords in a defensive position.   
"Oh gee. I'm overpowered. I think I 'll just go home to my mother." she said with pure sarcasm in her voice.  
"You'd better!" Ritchie snarled as she lunged at Danielle.  
"No! Don't!" Kero yelled as he tried to stop her but it was too late.  
Ritchie got a running start and tried to jump on top of Danielle when suddenly she raised her hands and the water fountain shot down on her. Danielle casually put down her hand as she saw Ritchie crashing down to Li.  
"Oof!" Li groaned as Ritchie crashed on top of him.  
"Sorry about that Li," She apologized using her sword to support herself as she was standing up.  
"Are you guys okay?" Sakura asked looking really concerned at L, bringing her hand out to help him up. Li blushed and took her hand.  
"Thanks Sakura," He smiled.  
The three cardcaptors plus Madison, Foxy and Kero quickly turned their heads as they heard a crack of a whip. Danielle was standing there, ready to attack. Both her pendant and her hand that was holding the whip were glowing. She then aimed the whip at Ritchie, wrapping it around her and quickly pulled the whip back, which caused Ritchie to go flying in the air and crashing in the nearby table. (Ouch!)  
"Ritchie!" Sakura and Li yelled as they saw their friend crash to the table.  
"You'll pay for that!" Li yelled picking up his sword.  
"Let me attack first Li!" Sakura cut in. "Arrow card. Release and dispell!" Sakura's staff promptly turned into an arrow and Sakura targeted Danielle's arm.  
Danielle was watching all this and decided to take them all down. She raised her hand, the one with the whip and shot it down at Li. She was about to hit him when... TWANG!!! Sakura released the arrow and it hit it's target, Danielle's arm. Even though it was a small gash, Danielle's wound was oozing blood like crazy, and you can actually tell how much blood she was loosing by looking at her sleeves. Her yellow top was turning kind of orangey and she used her free hand to put pressure on the wound to stop it form bleeding.  
"You insolent little fool!" Danielle shrieked. She then created a small energy ball with her right hand and aimed it at Sakura.  
"Sakura, watch out!" Li said jumping in front of her and deflecting the energy ball with his sword. He then looked at Sakura, who was holding her bow in front of her, kinda like in a defensive position. She then looked up at Li.  
"Thanks," Sakura whispered.  
When the energy ball was deflected towards her, Danielle jumped out of the way and was furious.  
"Enough of this! You two will p-" Danielle was cut off as she stared into space but still at the direction of the cardcaptors then coughed up some blood.  
  
After being thrown at a nearby table, Ritchie was knocked out for about a minute. When she regained consciousness, she wiped off some blood from her mouth and she saw Danielle fire a blast towards Sakura but Li jumped in front of her and deflected Danielle's attack with his sword. The shot went back to Danielle but she dodged it. When Ritchie saw that Danielle was walking towards both Li and Sakura, She decided to attack while the attacker, Danielle, was busy. Ritchie then stabbed her from the back and the sword went and cut through her heart and out of her chest, which caused Danielle to stop talking in her mid-sentence. Ritchie then pulled back her sword, which was now covered in blood.  
Danielle turned around and faced Ritchie, holding her chest, where the open wound with the blood gushing out, was.  
"All I wanted was the cards..." Danielle gasped holding her wound before collapsing to the ground.  
Li and Sakura was staring at Ritchie, who slowly realized what she had done, let go of her blooded sword, and fell down on her knees, almost crying on what happened but didn't because Danielle's first words where echoing in her mind.  
~*~*~ Small flashback *~*~*  
" My name is Danielle from the Nai Phan clan," the vision said. "Nai Phan... Nai Phan... Nai Phan...." It kept on echoing on Ritchie's mind.  
~*~*~ End of flashback *~*~*  
"You haven't seen the last of me," Danielle uttered, "My sisters will get revenge for me!" With those final words, Danielle's necklace began to glow and it suddenly exploded as it's owner died. Danielle then slowly turned into ashes (how? I dunno) and it began top glow in the wind.  
Still stunned at what she did, Ritchie was help up by Li and Sakura.  
"Hey, are you okay?" Sakura asked, deeply worried about her friend.  
"I'm fine." Ritchie replied in a somewhat rough voice. She just keep on hearing the words "Nai Phan" over and over again. She then grabbed tome tissue that she found in the nearby table that she crashed into, and wiped her sword with it. She transformed it back to a hairpin and stood there emotionless.  
Madison arrived with Foxy back in the water fountain, after leaving the three cardcaptors to fight. She was wondering what happened to the girl that they were fighting was.  
"She's gone. Ritchie, well, she killed her." Sakura said, hesitating to say it.  
Foxy then jumped into Ritchie's arms.  
"Are you okay?" She asked.  
"Yeah, I'm alright." Ritchie replied.  
Then they heard someone groan. Li then turned his sword into a key quickly and put it in one of his pockets.  
"Let's split for now guys. The people are waking up." Li interrupted them.  
"Let's go then," Madison said, "I know this place where they make the best pizza."  
Ritchie finally smiled. "Let's go then." She said.  
"Let's just go to the mall later, you know after lunch." Sakura suggested, to which everybody agreed.  
All of them went to the pizza parlor for lunch and after eating, they went back to the mall and stayed there till 5:00. Sakura bought a new game for her and for Kero, Li bought a pine green sweater, Madison bought a couple of video camera tapes, while Ritchie just bought a couple of CD's. They promptly went back to the park to talk for a while.  
"Well, that was a unique experience at the mall," Ritchie commented, "thank you for inviting me."  
"Anytime. Anyway, I loved Foxy's company. She's kinda like Kero in a way." Madison said.  
"That girl said that she was in a clan. What was it? I didn't quite hear her." Li said.  
Ritchie's face became serious once again. "That girl said that she was apart of the Nai Phan Clan, I heard that name before. You have some of Clow Reed's old books, don't you Li?" She asked.  
"Yeah," Li replied.  
"Look up some information about that Nai Phan Clan. Sakura, I think you should ask Kero about them a little later." Ritchie said, seeing Kero is busy talking with Foxy.  
"Let's go Foxy," She said, as she grabbed her bags and began to walk away.  
"Wait! Where are you going?" Sakura asked.  
"Home," Ritchie replied, "I'm going to see if I can get more information about the Nai Phan Clan."  
"Hey, how about this," Madison cut in, "You three search on Nai Phan Clan tonight and we'll discuss it at my house tomorrow?"  
"Sure. What time?" Both Li and Ritchie asked.  
"Same as today, ten to ten-thirty. You know where I live, don't you Ritchie?" Madison asked.  
"Yeah, I do. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Ritchie turned around with her bags, and slowly disappeared in a distance, while her friends were watching her.  
"Well, I got some reading to do." Li said, breaking the silence, "I'll see you guys tomorrow."  
"Bye Li. Come on Sakura. Let's go home." Madison said.  
"Yeah, I wanna play that new video game that you bought." Kero said.  
Madison and Sakura just giggled as they headed of to Sakura's house.  
*** Nai Phan's Ancestral Place ***  
LaToya was looking at the energy crystal ball that has a pyramid of power.  
Three yellow orbs at the bottom, two green orbs in the middle, and one blue orb on top.  
LaToya then saw one of the yellow orbs explode and it surprised her a bit.  
"The cardcaptors must've defeated our sister. We need to get rid of her allies!" she hissed.  
"Leave it to us, dear sister," a girl with a yellow pendant said.  
"We'll take care of the pest." A boy with a green pendant added.  
"Very well." LaToya said as her pendant began to glow. "Get your plan ready. I want revenge for our sister." LaToya cackled and the three cardcaptors heard it and it sent chills in their spines, but they ignored it because they thought they ad more important things to worry about.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Well, there is the second chapter. What do you think? Is it okay? Does it need improvement? I'd love to hear from you. This is just my second try at a Cardcaptors fic so be gentle with your criticism. I'll try to submit the next part real soon.  
Here Alwayz,  
Ritchie Waterfighter 


	3. The Switch Up

The Switch Up  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Disclaimer: I dun own Cardcaptors or anything that appear in the series. I just write fics for my own entertainment.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As soon as they got home, Sakura and Madison ran up to her room so that they can talk privately.  
"Kero, what do you know about the Nai Phan Clan?" Sakura asked as she put down her stuff.  
"Well, here's what I know about them..." Kero said then telling her what he knows about the clan.  
"Well, since you're the chosen one, they are trying to get the cards from you." Kero concluded.  
"But why me? I didn't want to be in this." Sakura protested.  
"You didn't choose it Sakura, it chose you," Kero said, "now let's go and play those games!!"  
Sakura sweatdropped and Madison giggled.  
"Okay Kero, Here you go." Sakura said as she set up the new game for Kero.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Li's House *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Okay, Ritchie told me to look for 'Nai Phan'. Let's see, how about this?" he asked himself as he scanned through his bookshelf and grabbed a book. Li scanned through the book thoroughly one page at a time, and at last he found what he was looking for.  
"So they want to get the card from the chosen one, huh? We'll see about that. They're gonna get through me first!" Li thought as he closed the book and headed down to the kitchen with the book safely tucked in his arm, and planned to do some more reading in the kitchen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ritchie House ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Since she knew exactly what to look for, she went to their library and grabbed one of Clow Reed's books, the one when he made the Clow Cards. She stomped her way to Clow Reed's books, which got Foxy really concerned.  
"Ritchie, are you okay? Ever since we left them, you have been too quiet. Is there anything I can do for you?" Foxy asked with a very concerned voice.  
"Yeah. Can you get me something to drink? I'll need it later when I'm reading." Ritchie said as she grabbed the book.  
"I knew it!" She said, "Nai Phan used to work with Clow Reed, but..." Ritchie paused.  
"Oh no! How can tell Sakura?"  
Ritchie then ran to the kitchen, grabbed Foxy by the tail and streaked to her room.  
"So that means I did the right thing. I might have killed her but I didn't have a choice." She said to Foxy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The Next Day ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
It was now 9:00 and Li was still lying on his bed as his alarm clock started to ring. His eyes slowly flutter open as he stood up. When he was up, he was mumbling incoherently. The only words that you an understand him say is: "9:00", "Why?", "Grr!". and the list goes on.  
He was still sleepy as he headed towards the bathroom to take a shower. As he opened the water, you can hear his voice all round the house as he screamed, "AHHH!!!!!!! THAT'S TOO COLD!!!!!" He then zoomed back to his room, covered with a towel ( *Snicker* Sorry, I just had to do that) to warm himself up. When he realized what happened, he stomped his way back to the bathroom again, but this time he was more aware of his surroundings than he was before.  
He then took a quick bath and changed into his clothes, a dark blue T-shirt, denim jacket, cargo khaki pants and running shoes (pretty much what he wore in the episode with the Dash card), and took sometime to read his book since it was only 9:20.  
"Oh no! Sakura! I have to protect her. I don't care what happens." Li looked in horror in his book. It was now 9:30 and Li decided to give Ritchie a visit. As he was getting near her house, he saw a figure up the tree. As he got closer, he realized that the figure was Ritchie, waiting for him.  
"Ritchie, how'd you know I was coming?" Li asked as Ritchie jumped off the tree.  
"I just had a feeling you'd wanna talk and besides, I sensed you anyway." Ritchie replied.  
"So you know why I came here?" Li asked.  
"Yes. Let's go inside." Ritchie then led him inside the house.  
The two cousins talked for a while and left the house at 9:45. They arrived near Madison's house at about 9:55. They bumped into Sakura, who had Kero in her backpack but was now released as they were near Madison's house.  
"Hey Li! Hey Ritchie!" Sakura greeted.  
Both Li and Ritchie's faces had a very unusual look. They both looked worriedly at Sakura, but didn't want to make it obvious.  
"Hey! What's going on? Why did we stop?" Foxy cut in, popping her head out of Ritchie's backpack. "Oh hi Sakura."  
"Hello Foxy. Well, let's go." Sakura led the way to Madison's house, while both Ritchie and Li were trailing behind her. Li then ran behind Kero and plucked him out of the air.  
"You didn't tell her, did you?" Li asked.  
"No, not all of it. I didn't have the heart tell her." Kero said.  
"Well, what do you know about them?" Ritchie asked.  
"Well here I go." Kero began, " The Nai Phan Clan are people who used to work with Clow Reed. When he created the Clow Cards, it was really powerful and Nai Phan wanted to get their claws on it but couldn't since Clow Reed gave it a seal. For them to get it, they are going to have to wait for the chosen one, namely Sakura, and then they are going to destroy the chosen one."  
When Li heard those words, his ears turned red in frustration but it wasn't noticeable since his hair covered his ears.  
"And then," Kero continued, "make the guardian beast, namely me, to pass on the cards to them and they will use it to wreak havoc on wherever they go to." Kero then took a pause and looked at Li and Ritchie in a really concerned way.  
"What?" They both asked.  
"I think you'll want to hear this." Kero said.   
Both of them looked at Kero skeptically.  
"Listen kids, if someone is helping the chosen one capture the cards, Nai Phan has sworn to get rid of them too in order to get the cards quicker and fulfill their ancestral plan." Kero concluded.  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?" Both Li and Ritchie yelled.  
"What's going on guys?" Sakura asked, "were almost at the gate already. Come on."  
"Coming, Sakura," Kero said. " Break it to her easily, okay guys?" Kero whispered.  
Li and Ritchie nodded as they entered and Madison was waiting for them.  
"Come on guys, let's go to the study room." Madison said, pointing to the nearby room.  
As the group finally got comfortable, Li decided to break the silence.  
"Well, what do you know about the Clan, Sakura?" Li asked.  
"Well, according to Kero, they want to get all the Clow Cards away from me." Sakura said.  
"Actually, Sakura, it's more than that." Ritchie cut in.  
"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.  
Kero, Li, and Ritchie then took turns in saying about Nai Phan. When one can't say it, the other continues. When they finally said it fully, Sakura was shocked to say the least. Madison then ran out to get a drink for her guests since this was a shocking news, especially to Sakura.  
"And since we're helping you..." Li continued.  
"They're kinda after us too." Ritchie concluded.  
Madison then came in with a tray of drinks. "I thought you guys might need it." she said as she distributed the drinks.  
"Thanks, Madison" Sakura said calmly, trying not to stutter.  
"Sorry, kid," Kero apologized, "I didn't want to break it to you alone. I didn't have the heart to tell you."  
"It's okay, Kero. I understand." Said Sakura with a glimmer of determination on her eyes.  
Madison saw this and said, "I'll see what I can do to make your battle costume more repellent to these powerful attacks."  
Sakura then smiled. "Thank you, Madison."  
Li and Ritchie both gave out a sigh of relief. The day passed on smoothly as they did what they had to do, and after that, they had fun but not forgetting their mission. Soon, they all had to go home and decided to talk about it more in school... hopefully.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The Next Day, Ritchie's house *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ritchie was about to go to school, she had just grabbed her stuff and made sure that she has everything in place.  
Outside, two figures were lurking beneath the shadows of the trees.  
"So she is the one who killed our sister, that pest!" the boy said.  
"Don't worry, my dear brother. I know just the thing to do." The girl said as she used her yellow pendant to change herself into a little girl who just fell off her bike, visible enough so that Ritchie can see her.  
Ritchie walked there soon enough, and she saw a girl who just fell off her bike. Ritchie then rushed to her side.  
"Are you okay?" Ritchie asked.  
"Yes, now I am," the girl said who had an evil grin on her face. Her pendant began to glow and wrapped Ritchie in a yellow aura and transported Ritchie into the Ancestral place. Ritchie screamed since she didn't know where she was being taken to and what was going to happen to her.  
Sakura then heard the scream and both her and Madison rushed to the place where they thought they heard the scream. They then saw Ritchie and she was wearing a very odd necklace with a yellow pendant on it.  
"Well, let's go." Ritchie offered. 'This is too easy.' She thought as her dark brown eyes glimmered and has a sly grin on her face.  
Sakura, Madison and Ritchie were walking and saw Li.  
"Hey guys!" He greeted then looked at Ritchie. 'Something is different about Ritchie today... I wonder what it is.' He thought.  
As the morning passed by, Li was getting more and more suspicious of Ritchie especially in gym class. Ritchie was holding on to a yellow pendant before she did a double-flip into the air. When she did that, the pendant shone and only Li and Sakura noticed it. Li got more suspicious but he decided to lay it off... for now.  
After the dismissal bell rang, Ritchie called Sakura up.  
"Sakura, I think there is a Clow Card on the lose. Meet me at the park early, okay?" Ritchie said.  
"Sure Ritchie." Sakura agreed.  
'Perfect.' Ritchie though. ' She is falling into my trap.'  
Unknown to Ritchie, Li heard this and decided to come early too.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ That Afternoon ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ritchie was waiting for Sakura, and like she said, she was early.   
Sakura was wearing a Chinese robe similar to Meilin, but it was pink with yellow linings and instead of a yin-yang it had Kero's face on it, and also, Kero was flying beside Sakura and Madison, who was recording what's happening.  
"How much would you give for your friend, Sakura? How much?" Ritchie asked.  
Sakura was puzzled. "What are you talking about, Ritchie??  
Ritchie grinned and snapped her fingers. An electric cage appeared and the real Ritchie was inside, wearing her battle costume and everything but she was still unconscious.  
Sakura was surprised. That's when she finally noticed the yellow necklace and realized that this girl is a member of the Nai Phan Clan.  
"YOU! You are a member of the Nai Phan Clan, aren't you?" Sakura almost screamed.  
"Good job, little cherry blossom. Very good." Ritchie's double smirked. Her pendant then glowed and enveloped her in the light. When the glow faded, a brunette girl who had her hair tied up in a bun was wearing similar clothes as Danielle. She had a short sleeved yellow dress that had slits up to her thigh. She didn't have pants like Danielle did though.  
"Yes, I am a member of the Nai Phan Clan. My name is Joanne, and tell me little cherry blossom, which would you like to give? The cards for her life, or your death to enable me to get the cards?" Joanne asked.  
"How about neither?" A new voice yelled.  
"Li!" Madison said as she saw Li jumped up to the cage and smashed it with the blade of his sword. He then helped Ritchie up as she slowly woke up.  
"Uh.... what?" Ritchie asked groggily as she looked around, "YOU!" Ritchie's eyes shot open as she saw Joanne's face. She slowly gained her power, took out her pin and transformed it to a sword, and attacked Joanne with it. She was about to hit Joanne with her sword when another person jumped in and blocked Ritchie's attack. Ritchie's eyes glared at the new figure as she saw the pendant on his necklace.  
"He's from the middle class level in their clan." Ritchie hissed as she jumped back to where Li and Sakura were.  
"About time, Jonathan!" Joanne scolded.  
"You're welcome." Jonathan sneered.  
"Last time, we defeated one of their third class members" Ritchie said.  
Upon hearing this, Joanne and Jonathan glared at Sakura.  
"So you defeated our sister!" Joanne shrieked.  
"You will die!" Jonathan bellowed.  
"She didn't do anything. I killed your sister and I'll do it again with you two if I have to!" Ritchie snapped.  
This pushed Joanne to her limit. She then took out her scimitar that had yellow stones near it's blade. She then ran towards Ritchie ready to smash her skull open, but Ritchie moved quickly enough that she removed her sword from her sheath and blocked the attack. Using the hilt of her sword, Ritchie punched the side of Joanne's face and blood came out of her mouth.  
Li was watching this and sensed something behind him. He quickly realized it was Jonathan so he decided to bring him up into the air.  
"Now, element! Wind!" He chanted.  
The wind wrapped Jonathan up and threw him into the air. When he came down, he brought out his scimitar and a green stone was at the hilt of the sword. Thus, this began Li's fight.  
Sakura was watching in horror as her friends were fighting but deep inside, Sakura knew that she must help since they are really after her, not them. So she decided to help out. She brought out her key and said:  
"Key of Clow. Power of magic. Power of light. Surrender the wand. The force ignite! Release! Arrow card! Release and dispell! Arrow!"  
Sakura's staff then turned into a bow and she decided to help Ritchie out, seeing that Ritchie was getting tired and she didn't regain her energy back that fast.  
Ritchie was getting tired by the second. With the punch she just received from Joanne, she was surprised that she was still able to block most of Joanne's attacks. Sakura then saw her chance and aimed for Joanne's chest but unfortunately, Joanne moved and the arrow missed her chest but it hit her in the arm and the arrow was deeply buried in her arm.  
Joanne screamed as the pain shot from her arm. Now to get even, she used the hilt of her scimitar and punched the side of Ritchie's face then threw her to the side and walked towards Sakura.   
Ritchie was on the floor, her blue robe was now dirty with all the dust that was around them. She slowly stood up, wiped some blood out of her mouth. As she used her sword to stand up, she saw Joanne coming up to Sakura.. She got really angry, closed her eyes and clenched her fist that a weird blue aura started glowing around her, she regained both her power and her energy, and for a split-second, she looked like a 15 year old girl. Her blue aura quickly faded as Ritchie opened her eyes. She aimed her sword towards Joanne's legs and said, " Force know my plight! Release the light! ICE!!!"  
Ice beamed out of Ritchie's sword and froze Joanne on the spot. Sakura was looking at Joanne, with her legs frozen to the ground. Jonathan saw this and he kicked Li into the nearby tree. Madison rushed to his side to help him, while a tired Ritchie and a determined Sakura was facing Joanne, who was still frozen to the floor. Madison helped Li back to Sakura and Ritchie, but he just struggled to get free from Madison and used his power to separate Jonathan from Joanne.  
"Now, element! Wind!"   
Once again, the wind enveloped Jonathan and it threw him in the tree. Li regained a little bit of his energy and started attacking Jonathan once again.  
"Now," Li began, "I believe that we started something that we didn't finished." Li grinned slyly as Jonathan took his scimitar and lunges at him. Li did a couple of back-flips to gain some distance from Jonathan and placed his sword in front of him in a defensive stance. Jonathan got really mad at him as he shot an energy ball towards Li but was deflected. On the other hand, Joanne finally got free from the ice pants that Ritchie gave her. She then snarled at Ritchie, who got all her energy back and attacked her. Joanne placed her scimitar back to it's sheath, took out a whip that had a yellow stone in the handle. Ritchie then remembered the time that they were fighting with Danielle.  
Joanne was about to hit Ritchie with her whip but unfortunately for her Ritchie had a plan of her own and before she did her attack, Ritchie has already chopped off her whip into tiny little leather sticks, also cutting Joanne's hand in the process.  
"Argh! You'll pay for that, you brat!" Joanne screamed.  
Ritchie grinned evilly. "Please, put it in my bill." She sneered before attacking once again. She got a running start and did a flying kick that hit Joanne square in the chest. Joanne tumbled down as the pain on her chest increased. While Joanne was down, Ritchie ran up to Sakura.  
"Are you okay?" Ritchie asked.  
"Yes. I'm fine, thank you. Do you want me to take over?" Sakura asked.  
"If you want," Ritchie answered. "But let's take care of her together."  
"Okay," Sakura said. "Fight card, release and dispell! Fight!"  
"Show time!" Ritchie smirked as she kneeled down on one leg and locked her hands together, ready to throw Sakura into the air so that she can attack from above.  
"Ally oop!" Ritchie said as she flung Sakura into the air and Sakura did a helicopter hit that hit Joanne's face a lot of times.  
Joanne was about to attack Sakura when Ritchie jumped in front her and sliced through her stomach sideways. Joanne stopped attacking and her scimitar fell on the floor. Once again, Ritchie stabbed her in the stomach and pulled her sword out again. She then placed a defensive arm in front of Sakura just in case Joanne had anymore last attacks.  
Joanne just held on to her wounds and coughed up some blood (Oy! Bloodthirsty aren't I?) and said weakly, "Jonathan.... do your best... Don't fail our ancestors...... Don't fail them like I did.. Do it for our family..." With that last breath, she collapsed to the floor and all her stuff, except her scimitar turned to ashes and flew into the wind.  
"JOANNE!" Jonathan yelled as he saw his twin sister disappeared into ashes. He then created an energy ball and threw it at Li to distract him. Sakura called fight back and called out sword. Ritchie and Sakura ran to Li, who deflected Jonathan's attack and the three placed their swords in front of them.   
Jonathan knelt down and picked up some of Joanne's ashes, shed a tear and grabbed his sisters scimitar and attached it's hilt too the sword of his hilt. With that happening, his sword transformed into a staff with a blade on both sides and to the three cardcaptors surprise, it had power as to before, it didn't have any. Jonathan then twirled the staff around creating a really gusty wind towards the three cardcaptors.  
"Sword card, return! Shield card! Release and dispell."   
A ball enveloped Sakura, Li, Ritchie, Madison and Kero and it caused the wind just pass through them like they weren't even there.  
Jonathan got furious and decided to attack them manually. Since Sakura, Li, and Ritchie was right beside each other, Jonathan slashed in between Sakura, Li, and Ritchie causing them either to jump back, do a flip, or just plainly run out of the way. Li jumped back, Sakura did a flip and Ritchie just plainly ran out of the way. Jonathan then targeted Ritchie for his next attack. Li then took advantage of the time that Jonathan was using to attack Ritchie.  
"Force know my plight! Release the light! Lightning!" he yelled.  
Lightning struck down on Jonathan and was paralyzed for a bit.  
"Sakura, Ritchie, use fire now!" Li ordered.  
"Okay!" They both yelled.  
"Force know my plight! Relese the light! Fire!" Ritchie said as her sword blasted a huge amount of fire straight at Jonathan.  
"Firey card! Release and dispell! Firey!" Sakura said as Firey flew out of it's card and headed towards Jonathan.   
Now both attacks were headed straight for Jonathan, unfortunately though, fire card just passed through him like he wasn't even there and Ritchie's attack got deflected and was sent back to her.  
Ritchie, watch out!" Li said and pushed Ritchie out of the way and they both landed on the floor, Li placed his arm around her to protect her from any sudden attacks, but Ritchie got hurt and coughed up some blood. Ritchie then snarled as she stood up. She was really angry at the Nai Phan Clan as to impersonating her and hurting Sakura. She decided to get rid of this member of the clan too. Gathering up all her energy, she called upon the power of ice to finish him off.  
"Force know my plight! Release the light! ICE!"   
Half of Jonathan's body got frozen to the floor while the other half struggled to get off. After doing that, Ritchie collapsed unconscious and fell to the ground. Sakura ran to her friend, and Li went to face Jonathan. Li then took out the Freeze Card and finished what Ritchie started.  
"Freeze Card! Release!" Li said as he used his sword to release Freeze. A fish-like creature came out of its card and flew towards Jonathan and simply covered him and froze his whole body. Li then called back Freeze and walked over to the statue of Jonathan. Li looked at the blade of his sword for a second and slashed it at the side of the statue and it split into two and both halves were oozing blood and slowly turned into ashes and it melted with the ice and it looked like nothing happened. The two scimitars were still there so Li decided to get rid of it by breaking the stones. Sakura then asked Li to help her carry Ritchie up to her house so that they can revive her. So the two cardcaptors plus Madison and Kero walked over to Ritchie's house carrying the unconscious Ritchie.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Nai Phan Ancestral Place *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
LaToya decided to look at their pyramid of power and she saw a yellow and a green orb explode.  
"NO!" She shrieked, "I can't believe this. There are only three of us left. One of us has better to defeat them soon."  
LaToya then walked to their balcony with an agonized look and also a look of revenge in her face.  
"That girl doesn't know who she's dealing with, but she'll know soon enough!"  
LaToya looked around and saw her last sister and brother, walking and playing around.  
"There's only three of us left. Danielle, Joanne, Jonathan. I hope it's possible to beat those three soon." She said through clenched teeth and her blue pendant was glowing like crazy as she thought of.... Revenge.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Well, there's chapter three. What do you think? Izzit okay? Does it need improvement? Tell me what you think and what I can do to make it better. I can handle criticism but plz be gentle with it. Thanx.  
Here alwayz,  
Ritchie Waterfighter 


	4. Attack At The Dance

Attack At The Dance  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Disclaimer: I dun own Cardcaptors or anything that appear in the series. I just write fics for my own entertainment.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura and Madison were in class early the next day, but as always, Li was there before them. Ritchie promptly arrives and has a small see-through bandage since she received a small cut from the last attack she did with Jonathan. The ball then rang after a couple of minutes.  
  
"Class, I," *Knock, knock*  
  
Mr. Terada was interrupted as Ms. Mackenzie passed through the door.  
  
"Mr. Terada, is it okay if one of my students stay here for awhile to write his test? I don't want to disturb him while he's writing." Ms. Mackenzie explained.  
  
"Sure, Ms. Mackenzie. You can let him sit beside Ritchie." Mr. Terada said.  
  
Ritchie's head shot up and looked in front of the class as she heard her name. She then felt this strange aura around her and it felt vaguely familiar. She then looked at Li and Sakura who both felt it as well, but neither can tell where the power was coming from. Sakura and Li then held on their keys as they felt the presence.  
  
"Well, here you go Ferdinand, you can leave this class as soon as you're done your test, okay?" Ms. Mackenzie said.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Mackenzie." Ferdinand replied. He then looked around the class and saw Chelsea, Nikki, Rita, and Zachary were talking. He then looked at the another part of the room and saw Li, Sakura, talking about something.  
  
'So, this is the class of the cardcaptors. I should have known!" Ferdinand thought.  
  
Then he saw Madison taking with Ritchie. A girl with red hair tied up in a ponytail that has a sword shaped pin (but too small to be noticed) was talking with her friend as their teacher, Mr. Terada was getting organized in his table.  
  
"Who is she? She looks pretty good." Ferdinand thought as she saw Ritchie talking to Madison.  
Mr. Terada then cleared his throat and asked the class to pay attention.   
  
The morning passed by quickly, and before lunch started, Nikki told Sakura that there was a dance coming up that Friday and unknown to the two, Ferdinand was listening to it. Sakura got so excited that she couldn't wait to tell Li, Madison and Ritchie.  
  
'A dance, huh?' Ferdinand thought, 'so the two cardcaptors are in this school and there is a possibility that they would come too. But forget them for now. I gotta go ask Ritchie to go to the dance with me. I'll ask her later then.' He then headed back to his classroom and took his lunch.  
  
*** OUTSIDE ***  
  
"Hey guys, there is going to be a costume dance this Friday. Are you guys going to come?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I, uh, might go but I'm not sure yet." Ritchie said secretly nudging Li so that he will ask Sakura to go to the dance. Li glared at Ritchie but she just stuck her tongue at him. His glare softened when he slightly looked at Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, I uh-" Li began kinda hesitating to say it.  
  
"What is it, Li?" Sakura asked. 'Why is he so nervous?'  
  
"WOULDYOULIKETOGOTOTHEDANCEWITHME?" Li said at lightning speed.  
  
Sakura looked at Li with her eyes blinking.  
  
"What was it Li? I couldn't understand it." Sakura said.  
  
"I understood it," Ritchie said giving Li a sly grin. "It was- mpph pfft brsd..." Ritchie was about to translate the words to Sakura when Li jumped behind her and covered her mouth quickly.  
  
"Okay, here it goes," He said letting go of Ritchie. "Would you, like to, go to, the dance, with me?" Li asked holding breath.  
  
"I would love to." Sakura said blushing.  
  
Li heard this and his heart was beating like crazy. He was about to jump up and down for joy when Madison interrupted him.  
  
"Well, looks like I'm gonna make your costume, Sakura. Hmm... I think I'll also make yours, Ritchie. I think I'll make yours too, Li." Madison said.  
  
Sakura and Li sweatdropped while Ritchie just looked at Madison blankly.  
  
Soon a boy with short blue hair (kinda like Joe in Digimon season one but no glasses) approached the group.  
  
"Hi guys. Hey Madison, can I ask you something?" the boy asked.  
  
"Sure, Rico. What is it?" Madison replied.  
"Okay. Here it goes. Would you, um, like to go to, uh, the dance with me?" Rico asked, kinda unsure of himself.  
  
"I'd love to." Madison said smiling.  
  
"Great. I'll talk to you guys later. See you, Madison." Rico said, leaving the group.  
  
Ritchie then looked at Li, who was busy looking at Sakura.  
  
So are you going to the dance, Ritchie?" Madison said hopefully.  
  
"Probably." Ritchie shrugged as she looked down.  
  
All of a sudden they could hear music surrounding the field, and it was coming out of nowhere. Li, Sakura and Ritchie all felt a familiar aura. They all couldn't pinpoint where it is when Ferdinand came to them with three red roses and a small chocolate bar. He first walked up to Sakura and gave her a rose. When Li saw this smoke was coming out of his ears and his face was red with frustration. Then Ferdinand walked towards Madison and gave he a rose too. He then approached Ritchie and gave her a rose and the chocolate bar. He then asked her, "Ritchie, Is it okay if you go to the dance with me?"   
  
Ritchie was surprised. In her head, she was arguing with herself as she was thinking what Ferdinand did. He could've easily just asked her to the dance but she went to the trouble to buy them red roses and a chocolate bar.  
  
Ferdinand patiently waited for her answer.  
  
"Sure," was all that Ritchie could say.  
  
"Thank you. I'll see you in the dance then." Ferdinand said as he left.  
  
Li glared at him as he left. Not just because he gave Sakura a rose, not because he asked his cousin out, but something was strange about him. For everybody's sake though, he decided to leave him alone for now.  
  
Do you want some chocolate, Li?" Ritchie asked, handing him some of the chocolate that Ferdinand gave her. the aura soon faded and Li just scratched off the thought and went back to his friends.  
  
*** MADISON'S HOUSE, 2 HOURS BEFORE THE DANCE ***  
  
Ritchie and Sakura both arrived at Madison's house at the same time. Sakura looked nervous because she knew what to expect when it comes to Madison and her costumes.  
  
"What's wrong, Sakura? You look like you've seen a ghost." Ritchie inquired.  
  
"No, I'm just thinking what kind of costumes Madison has for us." Sakura giggled nervously.  
  
"Oh, that." Ritchie said. as they both entered the house.  
  
"Hi, Madison." They both greeted.  
  
"Hi guys, come in." Madison said.  
  
* Knock! Knock! *  
  
"That must be Li. Wait a second guys." Madison said as she walked towards the door.  
  
"Hi Li! Come in." Madison said, leading the way.  
  
Li came in and was surprised that Sakura was already there before him.  
  
"H-hi Sakura." He greeted, slightly blushing.  
  
"I'll be right back." Madison said. When she came back, she had three bags, one for each of them.  
  
"Here's yours, Sakura." Madison said passing Sakura a couple of clothes.  
  
"Here you go, Ritchie," Madison said, removing a bundle of clothes out of the bags and some strips of cloth.  
  
"And here you go, Li." Madison said, just passing him the whole bag.  
  
"Okay, Sakura, you change in this room, Ritchie you go in that room and Li go to that room." Madison said as she pointed the room where they will go.  
  
The three just looked at her blankly then proceeded to the room that Madison gave them.  
  
After five minutes (I dress up quickly and I want this to be quick so don't blame me) neither one of the three cardcaptors came out of the rooms that they were in. Madison, dressed up in a gypsy costume, (Esmeralda from "Hunchback of Notre Dame" to be exact) was in the living room. When she realized that she was the only one out, she decided to go to the nearest door to her, Li's room.  
  
*Knock! Knock!*  
  
"What?" Li snapped from inside the room  
  
"Li, it's me, Madison. Come out. We're about to leave." She said  
  
"Fine!" Li grumbled as he got out wearing a "Knight in shining armor" costume.   
  
'I knew that would look good on you. Sakura will definitely like how you look like' Madison thought smiling.  
  
"It looks nice," She said out loud, "You go get Ritchie, and I'll get Sakura, Okay?"  
  
*Knock! Knock!*  
  
"Ritchie come out." Li said. Ritchie then came out dressed up in a ninja costume, similar to Psylocke's outfit.  
  
"Good job on the outfit, Madison," Ritchie commented as she took off the face mask and walked towards Sakura's door.  
  
*Knock! Knock!*   
  
"Come out Sakura." Madison said, then she instructed Li and Ritchie to go to the waiting room and wait for them. They both agreed and Ritchie placed her face mask back on. Sakura then came to the room as a shorthaired version of Jasmine (from Aladdin).  
  
"Wicked outfit!" Ritchie commented. Li just stared at Sakura and blushed. 'She looks beautiful.' Li thought.  
  
*Ding! Dong!* The doorbell rang, interrupting Li's thoughts.  
  
"That must be Rico. I told him to meet with us here." Madison said as she disappeared to the door.  
  
"Hey Rico! Nice costume." Madison commented was wearing a Woody costume (from toy story).  
  
"Are you guys ready to go?" Rico asked.  
  
"There's still an hour to go. Let's go in 30 minutes, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Rico agreed as he came inside.  
  
He then saw Li, Ritchie and Sakura in their costumes but he couldn't tell that Ritchie was the one in the ninja costume because she looked kinda different.  
  
"Hi Li. Hi Sakura," He greeted then looked skeptically at the ninja. "Madison, where's Ritchie?"  
  
"Here." Ritchie removing her face mask. The group then talked for awhile then headed back to the school, well, for the dance at least. Before they left, Madison grabbed 2 swords from the couch. One is along broad sword and passed it to Li. She then passed Ritchie a slim silver sword with blue streaks. Madison then handed them their sheaths and said, "Let's go," as Li and Ritchie said thank you and headed out the door.  
  
From the nearby trees, Ferdinand was there and said, "The two cardcaptors are about to go to the dance I must be ready for them." His body wavered and disappeared, he then reappeared in the boys bathroom in the school. Little did Ferdinand know, Ritchie, too, is a cardcaptor to and he didn't know that they are ancestral rivals.  
  
Soon the three cardcaptors, plus Madison with her video camera and bag and Rico arrived at the dance. They soon saw Rita, Chelsea, Nikki and Zachary. Rita was dressed up in fairy outfit, Chelsea was a sorceress, Nikki was a princess, and Zachary was dressed up as the evil back knight. When Zachary saw Li, and vices versa, they both decided to have a small duel... for fun.  
  
Zachary then took Sakura beside him.  
  
"What right do you have to be here, white knight?" Zachary asked.  
  
"I shall fight for the honor of my princess AND save her." Li smirked.  
  
"I see, but you must go through me to get her!" Zachary said in a fake French accent  
  
Sakura, Madison, Ritchie, Rita, Chelsea, Nikki and Rico all suppressed a laugh when Zachary spoke, but they continue to watch the battle, just for fun.  
  
"En guarde, Monsieur white knight!" Zachary said as he slashed his plastic sword in front of Li's face.  
  
Li casually but quickly pulled out his sword from his back and placed it sideways, blocking, Zachary's attack. Li then made a playful stab on Zachary's chest.  
  
"I have won and Princess Sakura is now safe." Li said. (k that was weird. I know he doesn't act like that.... Sorry if you think it's dumb)  
  
Madison Ritchie, Rita, Chelsea and Nikki then pushed Sakura in front of Li. Rico then helped Zachary up since he pretended to fall down dead.  
  
"My hero," Sakura said blushing. 'You really are my hero. You look really cute in that. I wish I could tell you how I feel. Oh!' Sakura let out a sigh in secrecy.  
  
Then a slow song played. "I'll never break your heart" By the Backstreet Boys played and all of Ritchie's friends except Rita and Chelsea were dancing. The light suddenly was turned off and a spotlight was focused on the ceiling. All the people who were dancing stopped and looked at the ceiling and the three cardcaptors felt another presence around them.  
  
In the ceiling was Ferdinand, dressed up in a Zorro. Hat, mask, the whole shebang. He had a rapier instead of a sword. He then grabbed a rope from the ceiling and swung himself and landed right beside Ritchie, who looked at him in surprise.  
  
"May I have this dance, dear Psylocke?" He asked.  
  
"Uh… Sure." Ritchie said hesitantly as they began to dance. The other groups, too, continued to dance but a certain pair of eyes didn't take his eyes of Ferdinand. He knew that something was not right about him.  
  
"Is something wrong, Li?" Sakura asked looking at Li worriedly.  
  
"No. Nothing's wrong." Li replied. 'But I think Nai Phan is near.' He thought.  
  
Sakura and Ritchie felt it too, as the song was playing, the three cardcaptors were looking around. When the song ended, Ferdinand separated from Ritchie and excused himself. Ritchie then joined back with the group.  
  
As Ferdinand was in the bathroom, he sent a wave of energy that sent everyone except the three cardcaptors to feel so weak that they passed out. Sakura saw this happening and she ran outside the gym and summoned her wand. Ritchie and Li then ran outside and met up with her.  
  
"What's going on?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Nai Phan Clan. I can feel them." Li said as Kero and Foxy suddenly appeared.  
  
"Kid, are you okay?" Kero asked looking at Sakura.  
  
"I'm fine Kero," Sakura assured him.  
  
Ritchie, Li, are you guys okay?" Foxy asked.  
  
The two cousins just nodded.  
  
"We have to help the others. Foxy, find Madison and prevent her from sleeping, if it's too late, try to wake her up quickly." Ritchie instructed.  
  
Foxy nodded and went inside to revive Madison.  
  
"Let's go." Li said as he got rid of his fake sword and took out his real one. He then looked at himself and thought, 'This isn't too comfortable.' Li closed his eyes. He began to glow a green aura and it enveloped him. When the light faded, Li was standing there in his battle costume. While Li was transforming, Ritchie got her real sword then placed it in her sheath.  
  
"Here Sakura," Kero said, "I thought you might need this." He then passed Sakura the pink battle robe that Madison gave her.  
  
"Be right back." She said as she ran to the bathroom and came back out wearing the robe that Madison made for her before.  
  
"Let's go." Kero said as they all headed back to the gym.  
  
They were there back to the gym filled with fallen and unconscious children and teachers.  
  
"I'll check outside again." Richie said, leaving the group.  
  
"Ritchie, no-" Sakura was interrupted as Li stepped in front of her.  
  
"Don't worry about her. She can take care of herself, she knows what she's doing. Now let's find this person, whoever it is." Li explained. Both Li and Sakura then felt a presence around them.  
  
"Good job, cardcaptors," A voice taunted, "You've found me."  
  
"Get out in the open right now!" Sakura ordered.  
  
A figure just wavered in front of them his back towards them. He slowly turned around and Li gritted his teeth as he saw who it was.  
  
"I should have known it was you." Li snarled as he placed a defensive arm in front of Sakura and his sword with another.  
  
"Too bad there is only two of you. My sisters were wrong they said there was three but there is only two of you and I will defeat you easily." Ferdinand sneered.  
  
"That's what you think! LIGHTNING!" Li yelled as lightning struck Ferdinand.  
  
Ferdinand just laughed as the lightning bounced off his cape.  
  
"What?!" Both Li and Sakura looked at Ferdinand.  
  
"You two are pathetic! You two are just making my job a lot more easier! Hand over the Clow Cards now, Chosen one!" Ferdinand ordered.  
  
Li snarled. "First of all, her name is Sakura. Secondly, you have to go through me to get it!" Li said as he lunged at Ferdinand.  
  
"Out of the way, young wolf!" Ferdinand replied as attacked Li by slicing him with his rapier, which caused Li's sword to fly aside. Li then looked at Ferdinand, who had the tip of his sword on Li's throat. Li started to back off and slowly got cornered into the wall by Ferdinand.  
  
Sakura gasped in horror as Li, the one that she loved, was cornered and didn't have any weapons. She closed her eyes then produced a card from her sleeve.  
  
"Arrow card! Release and dispel!" She said as she released Arrow.  
  
Ferdinand heard this but ignored it. Li saw this and jumped out of the way. Ferdinand got surprised at his actions then saw Sakura aiming the arrow at him. He jumped out of the way but his arm got scratched and his cape got ripped. He whipped his head towards the one where the arrow came from. When he saw Sakura holding the bow with her left hand. He then snarled and threw a couple of energy balls towards Sakura. Upon seeing this, Li placed his sword in it's sheath and pushed Sakura out of the way, but Li got hit by one of the energy balls.  
  
"The young wolf won't be able to help you out now, Cherry Blossom. So hand over the Clow Cards." He said.  
  
"NO!" Sakura yelled as she helped Li up. Li was okay but was a little wobbly on his feet because of the energy bolt.  
  
Ferdinand Sighed. "You brought this on yourself." He said as he brought out his rapier. He was about to strike when...  
  
"ARGH!!!!"  
  
Two chuck-stars were thrown down to his right arm, causing him to let go of his weapon.  
  
"Miss me, honey?" The voice asked Ferdinand as it jumped into the open. "I should have known you were one of them," She said as she landed near Sakura and Li.  
  
"Ritchie, I thought you were outside." Sakura said, as she saw Ritchie in her battle robe.  
  
"I sensed you guys were in trouble. I tried to rush back in. Looks like I just got here in time." Ritchie replied, taking her sword out of her sheath and got ready to attack and not meeting Sakura's gaze.  
  
Ferdinand's jaw dropped open as he realized that Ritchie was, indeed, a cardcaptor.  
  
"So you're the new cardcaptor my sisters were talking about. You killed my only brother and I will avenge ALL of their deaths!" Ferdinand bellowed as he shed a tear. He lunged at Ritchie, which surprised her. Li then pushed her out of the way causing them both to roll out of Ferdinand's way.  
  
Ritchie quickly jumped back up and attacked Ferdinand with her bare hands. She will lead with a couple of punches and a jab, Ferdinand would reply back with a kick. Ritchie would block it and kick him back, but Ferdinand caught her foot. Upon this happening, Ritchie used her other foot and kick him really hard on the face, causing him to let go of her foot, and stagger back. He then charged at Ritchie again with a fierce blow that caused her flying to the wall. She groaned in pain and saw her friends looking at her worriedly. Ferdinand then approached Ritchie once again with his rapier near her leg, about to strike once again.  
  
"Force know my plight! Release the light! Lightning!" Li yelled as lightning struck down on Ferdinand once again and this time it stuck him really hard. Even though he was wearing the cape the lightning passed through the holes of his cape, causing electricity to strike him. This drained most of Ferdinand's powers but he whipped his body towards Li and Sakura.  
  
"This is how you want it, then fine." Ferdinand said as he took out his rapier and lunged at Sakura. To him, this was a worthless battle and he just disabled Sakura to use her power by hitting her sword really hard causing her sword to slide to the side and transforming back to a key.  
  
"Sakura, get your key! Me and Li will take care of him" Ritchie said jumping back to the scene.  
  
"Okay!" Sakura said as she ran to where her key was.  
  
"I can't believe I liked my rival!" Ferdinand said coldly.  
  
"Huh?" Ritchie looked at him in surprise.  
  
"But since you two are our ancestral rivals, you will be the first one to die, Ritchie!" Ferdinand said striking his sword towards Ritchie.  
  
Ritchie yelped as she got out of the way of the sword, which left a large dent on the floor. Li saw this and backed up to help Sakura, who summoned her wand again.  
  
"Li, we have to help her out," Sakura said as Ritchie kept dodging Ferdinand's blows.  
  
"I know we have to distract him, somehow." Li said, looking at Ferdinand then saw the yellow pendant on his necklace and smirked.  
  
"Sakura, I have an idea. Use the Arrow Card." Li said suddenly.  
  
"What? We tried that before, he dodged it, remember?" Sakura argued.  
  
"Not that. Use the Arrow card to get rid of his power. The necklace!" Li said.  
  
"Uh, guys!" Ritchie interrupted, "A little help over here!" She yelled as she almost got sliced deep in her shoulder. She didn't get hit, but her right hand sleeve got sliced, ripping her robe.  
  
"Arrow Card! Release and dispel! Release!"  
  
Since Sakura and Li were on Ferdinand's side, Sakura got a good view of Ferdinand's necklace. She pulled back the bow and released the arrow. The arrow hit it's mark, the lock of Ferdinand's necklace, and brought the whole necklace along with it until it hit the wall.  
  
Ferdinand felt a sudden breeze behind his neck but ignored it. Ritchie saw the necklace get removed from him and grinned slyly. She then pulled her sword from her sheath and placed her sword in front of her.  
  
"Force know my plight! Release the light! ICE!" She said as she targeted Ferdinand.   
  
Ferdinand's figure wavered as he disappeared from the course of the attack, when he reappeared, he looked really weak as to his main power source is away from him. He then kicked Ritchie in her ribs, causing her to stagger back to the wall. Upon reaching it, she saw that the necklace was still there. When she looked at it, Ferdinand finally realized that his necklace was gone and that it was on the wall. Ritchie grinned evilly as she took out her sword and struck the pendant on the wall, which shattered into a million pieces. (okay, now that's exaggerated...)  
  
"NO!" Ferdinand yelled..  
  
Ritchie just smirked but then winced at the pain in her ribs. With the main source of his power gone, Ferdinand was now going to rely on his sword skills to defeat them. He jumped up and was going to strike Ritchie once again but was interrupted by Li. Ferdinand got thrown to the other side of the gym, since Li kicked him while he was still in the air (Similar to what he did to the Fight card to save Meilin) and Li landed on his knee on the floor.  
  
"You ruined the dance. You hurt my cousin and my friends. You'll pay for that" Li said through clenched teeth.  
  
Ferdinand just smirked and wiped the blood from his mouth.  
  
"And what are you going to do to me, young wolf?" He taunted, " Your not strong enough to beat me!" he said confidently, even though he know he isn't as strong without his necklace.  
  
Li made a face. "That's what you think." He roared as he brought down his sword towards Ferdinand again. "You don't even have any power left!" He said as Ferdinand jumped out of the way. This got Ferdinand, that he attacked Li blindly.  
  
Li then looked at Ferdinand and you can tell, he has something up his sleeve.  
  
Ferdinand lunged at Li with his sword, but Li used a bit of his strength to push down on his sword, causing Ferdinand to let go of his sword. Li then placed his sword back in it's sheath and attack Ferdinand with an uppercut and a fierce kick to the chest. Ferdinand dodged the uppercut but the kick in the chest made him stagger back a bit.. Li took advantage of this. He took out his sword once again and stabbed Ferdinand's chest, cutting through his heart, puncturing his right lung and the blade of Li's sword was out his back.  
  
"You win, cardcaptor," He gasped, "But revenge will be ours!"  
  
Li withdrew back his sword from Ferdinand's chest, which was now covered with blood. Ferdinand collapsed to the ground after Sakura and Ritchie joined up with them.   
  
Sakura helped Ritchie up and walked towards Li and Ferdinand. When they were there, they heard Ferdinand mumble something.  
  
"Rivals in love...I can't believe you are my rival, Ritchie. I loved you, Ritchie, before I learned that we are rivals. I hope we meet each other again.....but not like this.." With those last words, Ferdinand breathe his last breath and slowly, he turned to ashes. The wind began to blow and his ashes flew around the gym. His mask then flew to Ritchie's hand, and she grabbed it withher free hand.  
  
"Ritchie, I couldn't wake up any of them." Foxy said as she approached the group. Li, Ritchie and Sakura smiled.  
  
"He's gone now, Foxy. You'll be able to wake everyone up now" Sakura said, "But after that though, we'll meet you and Kero outside later." Ritchie added.  
  
"Okay" Foxy agreed.  
  
With that, Foxy made a squeaking sound (kinda like the Dash Card) and soon, you can hear young kids and teachers waking up. Madison was the first one up ans saw her friends in similar costumes.  
  
"I get it that you fought with a member of the Nai Phan Clan." Madison asked.  
  
"And take a guess who it was." Ritchie said, showing her the mask.  
  
"Ferdinand? No way!" Madison said.  
  
Everyone whipped their head around when they heard someone groan.  
  
"Foxy, I'll meet you outside" Ritchie said quickly.  
  
"Kero, disappear!" Sakura ordered. Before Kero left, he hit Li, which made him collapse to the floor, and then laughed.  
  
"OW!" Li complained, "Why did he hit me for?"  
  
Sakura suppressed her laughter and grinned at Li.  
  
After five minutes everyone in the gym was awake. Li and Ritchie transformed their real swords back to it's miniature version and got their fake swords back in their sheath, but they forgot to change back into their original costumes, including Sakura, so Nikki, Rita, Chelsea, and Zachary approached them.  
  
"Didn't you guys have a different costume before?" Rita asked.  
  
"Yeah. You were a knight before Li." Zachary cut in.  
  
"I gave them these different costumes." Madison interrupted, " I had it in my bag.  
  
Everyone nodded. Ritchie then stood up but unfortunately with the pain in her ribs, she fell back down and was caught by Sakura and Madison but the rip in her right sleeve got revealed.  
  
"How did your costume get ripped Ritchie?" Nikki asked.  
  
"I- uh- got stuck in the bathroom stall" She stuttered. (dumb excuse... I know)  
  
Everyone continued dancing and hanging out, not even remembering Ferdinand. Ritchie stayed in the bleachers to rest herself and to see her cousin enjoy himself dancing with Sakura. The Night passed on like a dream for the two as they both wondered how they are going to tell the other how they feel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
K, sorry that this chapter is a "little" late. So? What did you think? Was it okay? Tell me please but be gentle with the criticism. On the next chapter there will be a little surprise. See you ppl in the next chapter!  
Here alwayz,  
Ritchie Waterfighter 


	5. A New Cardcaptor Or Another Enemy

A New Cardcaptor Or Another Enemy...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Disclaimer: I dun own Cardcaptors or anything that appear in the series. I just write fics for my own entertainment.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Since Madison took a couple of pictures of them together, Sakura can't contain herself and picked up a sleeping Kero and started dancing with him.  
  
"Sakura, what's going on?" He asked sleepily.  
  
"Sorry Kero," She said then she ran down the stairs and saw her dad and her brother in the kitchen.  
  
"Hey squirt. You're up early." Tory said, looking up from the newspaper.  
  
"Good morning, Sakura," Her dad said.  
  
"Morning dad," Sakura said, "Oh dad, is it okay if I go to the park right now?"  
  
"Sure Sakura, though Tory has to LEAVE for soccer practice," Aiden stressed out.  
  
Tory casually looked at his watch and then glared at it.  
  
"I'M LATE!!!!!!" He yelled as he grabbed his bag, food, and soccer ball as he literally flew out the window. (Note: *Snickerz* Just a little payback since he always teases Sakura about being late)  
  
"Okay, I think I'll just go to the park for now, dad. I'll be back really quick." She said and Aiden nodded. She then ran to her room to get Kero and headed outside.  
  
As she was getting near the park, she saw 5 figures. 3 children, a lady, and a dog-like figure. One of the figures was waving at her and Sakura got a puzzled look and continued walking. As she got nearer, she realized that the figure that was waving at her was Madison and the other four was Li, Ritchie, Foxy, and Melinda.  
  
"Hi Sakura," Madison greeted.  
  
"Hey guys," she said as Kero floated on top of her. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I had an urge to go outdoors," Madison explained.  
  
"I wanted to go around," Li said, slightly blushing.  
  
"I just wanted to walk around," Ritchie said wincing at the pain in her ribs, "but I don't think it was a good idea since my ribs still hurt." She groaned. Ritchie tried to walk but collapsed. Melinda quickly caught her and helped her out. She then passed Ritchie some crutches.   
  
"Well, I have to go for now," Melinda said, "Good-bye for now, chosen one."  
  
"I hate crutches." Ritchie muttered under her breath as Melinda left.  
  
"Thanks for the help, Ritchie. I really appreciate it." Sakura said.  
  
"It's no problem Sakura. OW!!!!!" She yelled and then glared at Li.  
  
"Sorry. I forgot about the broken ribs, but thanks for your help from yesterday." Li said as he elbowed Ritchie in the ribs lightly.  
  
"Hey, it's the least I can do," She said wincing back at the pain, " I just hope I get better before the next attack."  
  
"Hey, why don't we go to your house, Sakura?" Madison asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"My dad's working. I don't want to disturb him." Sakura replied.  
  
"Why don't we go to Li's house?" Ritchie cut in. Li glared at her but she just smirked.  
  
"Can we, Li?" Madison asked.  
  
"Well... " Li began.  
  
"Please?" Sakura said doing a puppy-dog face.  
  
Li then blushed and backed away a bit. 'Oh man! How can I say no to that? She looks so pretty.' He thought to himself, and saw Ritchie grinning evilly at him. "All right," He said finally, " Wei is at home anyway."  
  
Sakura then remembered that she only told her father that she will just go to the park, so she stopped the group and said she will just get her dad's permission. When her dad agreed, Sakura went back to the group and they happily went to Li's house though Ritchie was being helped by Li as they was walking. When they arrived, Li and Ritchie took off their shoes and Sakura and Madison followed them.  
  
"Wei, I'll be in my room with my friends," Li said as he saw Wei.  
  
"Aren't you going to say 'hi' to your visitor, master Li?" Wei asked. "Oh, hello Ritchie." He added when he realized that the girl that Li helped was Ritchie. (Imma not sure if Wei is the butler or whatnot but Imma putting that he's the guy from "A Meilin Story", k?)  
  
Li looked puzzled. "But they're my only visitors." He said, letting Ritchie stand-up on her own.  
Wei laughed. "She should come out soon," He said looking at the door beside Ritchie. The Door suddenly opened with full blast and Ritchie was thrown back to Sakura and Madison and got injured more.  
  
"Li! You're here!!!" the new voice said.  
  
"Huh?" Sakura, Li, Ritchie and Madison said as the new person wrapped her arms around Li, surprising him.  
  
"Meilin?!?" Sakura, Madison, and Ritchie said in surprise, while Li had a BIG sweatdropped at the back of his head.  
  
"Meilin, when did you come back?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I arrived yesterday, but Wei told me that you went to a dance in school so I decided to surprise Li," Meiling explained.  
  
"Well, you sure surprised me," Ritchie said, rubbing her jaw and wincing at the pain in her ribs.  
  
"Huh?" Meilin squinted her eyes as she saw Ritchie. "Ritchie, what are you doing here?" Meilin asked and then saw Ritchie's crutch.  
  
Ritchie sweatdropped and said, "Please don't ask."  
  
Meiling was still latched on to Li, while he was trying to pry her off his neck. When he finally got her off, he asked what she was doing here.  
  
"Oh, I just came over to visit." She said.  
  
"Meilin...." Li said, giving her a you're-not-telling-me-the-truth stare.  
  
"Okay, fine. My dad told Wei that we are going to have a Li Clan Family reunion next week or something. Oh yeah, Ritchie, your mom wanted me to give you this." Meilin explained and then tossed Ritchie a small vial.  
  
"Huh? what's this?" Ritchie looked at the note in the vial as it read: "Would heal any injuries in contact". She then excused herself from the group and went to the washroom. After a couple of minutes in the washroom, Ritchie finally came out with the bandages off and she didn't walk wobbly anymore.  
  
"Man, this thing works as fast as it says,' Ritchie said streching. Li then elbowed Ritchie again, to make sure if it really is okay, and she curled up in surprise. "I'm fine, Li. Don't worry." She assured him then elbowing him just to get even.  
  
Every one of them, especially Meilin and Sakura, were talking a lot but this time when they reacquainted, they started off on the right foot. She wasn't as mad at Sakura as she was before. Time slowly passed away as the two friends were talking. When eleven o'clock came, Sakura, Ritchie and Madison excused themselves from Li and Meilin and said that they had to go for lunch. Meilin offered them to stay but Ritchie replied, " We'll be back real soon. Don't worry."  
  
"Hey, how about you guys come over after lunch? We can spend the rest of the day there." Madison offered.  
  
"Sure," they all agreed as Ritchie, Madison, Sakura and Foxy left to each of their houses as they headed out the door but Sakura hand came back inside and plucked Kero by the tail and was out the door.  
  
At 1:30 Meilin, Li, Ritchie Sakura, Foxy and Kero were outside Madison's house. While waiting, Sakura and Meilin while you can see in the background that Kero and Li are arguing with each other while Ritchie and Foxy are trying to separate the two. Madison soon came out of the door and plucked Kero from the air. Foxy then gave a sigh of relief, She never knew that the guardian of Clow could be THIS stubborn sometimes.   
  
Madison then led everyone inside the house and signaled them to go to a certain room, the rec room. Kero then got all starry-eyed as he saw the video game that Madison set up for him. Li then eyed an air hockey table around the corner. He turned around to ask Ritchie if she wanted to play a game with him but Ritchie disappeared. Li then slowly went up to Sakura and asked her if she wanted to play a game of air hockey with him, though he was blushing a bit. Sakura's face changed into a light pink hue and nodded her head. Li then led Sakura to the air hockey table. Meilin saw this and then glared at Sakura with flames in her eyes but was pulled back by Ritchie.  
  
"Cool it, Meilin," Ritchie said, "They just want to play air hockey. Besides, it's not like they're going to leave the room or anything. Your going to live with Li for like a week or so, isn't that good enough for you?"  
  
"Well, yeah," Meilin replied," We're friends. I can trust her."  
  
"Come on, let's go talk with Madison and Foxy," Ritchie said.  
  
"Hey Ritchie, just one more question. How did you do this?" Meilin whispered and Ritchie smirked. "Magic." Was all that Ritchie said.  
  
It was now almost 5:30 and everyone was having fun at Madison's house when a wave of energy swept at the cardcaptors and their faces became dead serious, well, Ritchie and Li's faces were at least. Meilin saw this and decided to investigate this on her own. She excused herself from the group and went to the bathroom. On her way there, she saw something that belongs to Li. She then took it and ran out of the door, unnoticed by the group.  
  
"A Nai Phan member is nearby," Li said calmly.  
  
"Let's go," Ritchie said.  
  
"Wait," Madison said as she grabbed a bag and gave it to Sakura, and told her to change into the battle costume.  
  
When Sakura came back, she saw Madison ready with her video camera. Li was there in his battle costume and so was Ritchie.  
  
'How can she possibly look anymore beautiful than this?' Li thought as Sakura came out, 'She looks good in that Chinese battle robe. What am I talking about? She looks good in any outfit!'  
Ritchie then took a glance at her cousin and chuckled. She then went beside him, and whispered, "Why don't you ask her out already?"  
  
That question snapped Li out of his trance. He then looked at Ritchie then glared at her. He then whispered back, "Not yet. When Meilin leaves, that's when I'll ask Sakura."  
  
Sakura then joined up the group. She was wearing an outfit very similar to Meilin's costume but the white parts were neon yellow and the red parts were crimson red. The linings were light pink the Yin-yang sign was replaced with Kero's face on it. It was now kind of dark now so nobody would think they were weird.  
  
"Where is it?" Sakura asked as she got her staff out, "where do you fell the presence?"  
  
"It's that way," Ritchie and Li said as they pointed in different directions.  
  
"How about the Lasin board? It will be much more better than nothing." Madison inquired.  
  
Li then placed his hand behind him and an odd look crept upon his face. "The Lasin board is gone!" He said.  
  
"How could that happen?" Sakura said.  
  
"Meilin must've taken it. I saw her run outside." Foxy said.  
  
"Foxy, why didn't you tell us?" Ritchie asked.  
  
"Nobody asked." Foxy said, and Ritchie sighed.  
  
"Well, at least I have something similar to the Lasin board," Ritchie said.  
  
"Huh?" Sakura and Madison said.  
  
Ritchie then took out her necklace that has a pendant that looks like the Lasin board. She then made the pendant float into thin air. Ritchie then looked at Li and he nodded and took Ritchie's hands. "Force of light with ancient spin! Send forth the magic power within! Force know my plight! Release the light!" They both chanted. With both of them using their powers with the Lasin board, the light grew brighter than usual and pointed in between where Ritchie and Li pointed. It pointed towards the park.  
  
"What was that for?" Madison asked in curiosity.  
  
"Since we are looking for two people, the Lasin's power might not be enough so Li and I combined our powers with the board." Ritchie explained. (I'm not sure if that's true but Imma just winging it.)  
  
"Let's Fly!" Kero said as Sakura called out the Fly Card while Li, Ritchie, Madison and Foxy rode the staff with Sakura and they saw Meilin and they landed near her. Meilin saw them and squealed a bit.  
  
"How did you guys know that I'm here?" Meilin asked, "I took the Lasin board."  
  
"You forgot, Meilin, that I have a similar one to the Lasin board." Ritchie cut in.  
  
The group then whipped their heads virtually everywhere when they heard a voice cackled. The Lasin board and necklace both glowed and pointed in the same direction... the penguin slide! Everyone, including Meilin, ran towards it and was ready to attack.  
  
When they arrived, they saw a figure dressed up similar to Li's battle costume but was darker shade of green and the symbols in the robe were different as well. Her blonde hair flew with the wind, though most of it was tied up in a bun with two chopsticks holding it in. Her blue eyes sparkled with hatred against the three cardcaptors. Everyone but Meilin flinched when they saw the pendant on the girls necklace. She was wearing a green pendant, the second class of the Nai Phan Clan. Meilin just stood there confused on what's going on when the girl finally started talking.  
  
"You killed my two brothers and sisters. Revenge is sweet for as long as I can savor it! The name is Janicka, and I-" The girl was cut off.  
  
"Can it, missy! I think we all know what kind of brat you are!" Ritchie yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry, but my mission is to get the cards from that pesky "Chosen One" and get rid of you people that are helping her and that's just what I will do!" Janicka yelled.  
  
Upon hearing that, Li and Ritchie got their swords out and jumped in front of Sakura while Meilin just stood there confused.  
  
"She's a member of the Nai Phan Clan, our ancestral rival." Li explain to Meilin but no taking his eyes off Janicka.  
  
Janicka then cackled and produced 2 dolls from her sleeve; a female and a male. She then sprinkled some magic dust over them and threw the female doll down the slide and the male one in the air. As the dolls were falling, each of them became life size and faced their opponents, Ritchie and Li. The two gasped as the new people looked like them but they were created to help out Janicka with her quest to get the Clow cards away from Sakura. The clones where different in the clothes, the hair color and the eyes. The clones then took out their swords and lunged at their counterparts. Li and Ritchie moved swiftly and they dodged the blow of their doubles and got busy fighting.   
  
Li was fighting a boy that looks like him but has dark brown eyes and black hair, and a really pale green battle robe. Li would attack and his double will block it and will counter attack with a jab, which Li would block. Ritchie, on the other hand, was fighting with a girl that has reddish-brown hair she had an icy stare in her green eyes and she had a light blue battle robe.   
  
The two were busy fighting with their clones when Janicka jumped down from the penguin slide's crown to it's mouth and she slid down and advanced towards Sakura, who called upon the Sword Card. Meilin, finally seeing why Li and Ritchie are fighting, finally understood that the girl want's to get rid of Sakura. She then welcomed Janicka with a retaliated blow to the chest but Janicka just moved out of the way quickly and returned Meilin's welcome with a double kick in the air, Meilin blocked it but was hurt her that it sent her staggering back to Madison. Janicka once again started to walk towards Sakura and a scythe suddenly appeared into her hands out of nowhere. She then sliced at Sakura but was blocked since Sakura quickly put up her sword.  
  
In the meantime...  
Ritchie was beginning to get tired of fighting with her counterpart. She then noticed that her and her clone were slowly going away from the penguin slide and more into the park. They soon disappeared from sight but you can either hear their swords clashing or their grunts of combat but what did you expect this is no cat-fight.  
  
While on the other hand...  
Li was having no trouble with his double. The clone retaliated a blow but Li hits it no problem. The double then thrusts his sword but Li will parry the blow. The battle continues and Li is winning... so far.  
  
Back to Sakura...  
Sakura almost got hit a couple of times but she always blocked it with her sword.. She was getting tired by the second and Janicka was about to strike her down really hard but was kicked of the way by Meilin. Janicka's scythe flew out of her hands and decided to face Meilin woman-to-woman. Janicka yanked down Meilin's hair but Meilin back-flipped and kicked Janicka at the back of her head which caused her to let go of Meilin's hair. Meilin then landed on the floor with a small thump.  
  
"Meilin, get out of the way," Sakura said as she produced a card from her sleeve.  
  
"What?" Meilin asked while looking at Janicka, who was just standing up after her dive to the floor when she was kicked at the back of her head. When Meilin saw Sakura produce a card, she back-flipped a couple of times to gain some distance away from Janicka and allowed Sakura to use an attack card.  
  
"Firey Card! Surround her with your power! Firey! Release and Dispel!" Sakura said as her wand hit the card and Firey flew around Janicka, creating a fire barrier preventing her from moving. For now, Sakura is safe.  
  
When that was happening...  
Ritchie, too, was getting tired by the second and it looks like her double is only absorbing all the attacks that Ritchie does. She then decided to freeze her double so she can get herself together again, and so she did.  
  
"Force know my plight! Release the light! ICE!!" Ice beamed out of Ritchie's sword and froze the double on the spot. With that, Ritchie paused and took a breather. She then walked towards her double, who was glaring at her, and placed her sword in front of her.  
  
"Even if you defeat me, you'll never defeat my mistress!!!!" Ritchie's double shrieked.  
  
"Like I care!" Ritchie hissed as she threw five chuck-stars towards the double. Two were buried deep in the double's arms, two dug themselves deep into the double's leg and the last chuck-star was thrown into the double's stomach. The double screamed in agony but was stopped when Ritchie sliced her sword on her double's stomach.. The double then closed her eyes for the last time as the pain erupted throughout her body and fell lifeless on the floor with blood oozing out as it was a faucet pouring blood. When that happened, the double's form wavered and disappeared into thin air.  
  
"Now that that's done, I'm gonna go back and help Li and Sakura," She said as she was running back. 'Wait! I'll just help them out if they need my help.' She thought as she jumped into the nearby trees and cautiously traveled to the tree wouldn't creak.  
  
Meanwhile...  
Li was now getting a tad tired but his double was really exhausted as it received another blow to the chest from Li. As that happened, Li and his double heard a scream at the far end of the playground. 'I hope Ritchie's safe,' he thought as he dodged his double's attack. Li then saw Sakura use the Fight Card to help her fight with Janicka, Meilin was helping too. He then looked back at his double who was planning an aerial attack, so he jumped into the air and started to kick Li as he flew towards him. Unfortunately for the double, Li caught wind of what he was doing so when the double kicked, Li grabbed his leg, turned around and elbowed his double's knee and got dislocated. when the double landed, he was limping around. Li was watching double act really pathetic.  
  
"Let's end this!" Li said as he jumped over his double and kicked him over the head and the double stepped forward for a bit. Li quickly landed and faced his doubled back He took his sword out and aimed for the double's neck.. He then rammed the sword down towards the double's spine and it screamed bloody murder. Li then pulled back his sword and looked at the double. The double just gasped and breathed his last breath as he collapsed to the floor. He closed his eyes and his form, too, wavered and disappeared into thin air. Li then looked at his sword then looked at Sakura.  
  
Speaking of Sakura...  
Janicka got her scythe back, as Sakura was on the floor with Meilin as they try to catch their breaths. Fight turned back into a card and Sakura slowly stood up with her staff. Janicka just laughed at the effort that Sakura was doing to help herself and Meilin. Janicka then shot a fireball down towards them.  
  
"I don't think so! Shield Card! Release and dispel!" Sakura said as she released shield.. It enveloped both Sakura and Meilin and the fireball just bounced off the shield. Sakura just called back Shield then Janicka was about to attack with another fireball at them. She was gathering energy and was about to throw the ball and then...  
  
"LIGHTNING!!!" Li yelled as lightning came out of his sword and struck Janicka, stopping her from attacking Sakura or Meilin. Janicka jumped back in pain and in surprise when lightning struck her.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked Sakura worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay." Sakura said but then sweatdropped as Meilin latched herself into Li.  
  
"Oh Li was so scared. I was so worried. I'm so glad that your safe." Meilin said as she "sobbed" on Li's shirt.  
  
"Meilin, this is not a good time. We'll talk later" Li said, prying her off.  
  
"Well, okay." Meilin said as she let go of him.  
Janicka then cackled and Sakura, Li and Meilin whipped their heads to face Janicka but only to see her form waver and disappear.  
  
"Where is she?" Sakura asked, tightening her grip on her staff, while Li has his sword in front of him in a defensive position while Meilin just placed her hands in front of her in a defensive position. Since Janicka figured out that one of them didn't have any magic powers, she yanked Meilin off the triangle from the hair, making her yell. Janicka's form became visible once again and when she heard Meilin scream, she shut her up by giving her a karate chop on the stomach then on her neck. After that, Janicka let go of Meilin's hair and fell down on the floor clutching her stomach and holding on to her throat. Meilin attempted to kick her but Janicka's form disappeared into nothingness once again.  
  
"AHHHH!!!!" Janicka screamed as blood oozed out of the spot in her arm where a chuck-star was.  
Li then saw the chuck-star in front of him, with blood oozing out, he then realized that it was Janicka and that she was right in front of him so he called upon the power of lightning to strike her down once again. Unfortunately though, Janicka deflected the lightning and her form became visible once again as she, painfully, removed the chuck-star from her right arm and now her sleeve was a brownish kind of color because of the blood. Li snarled as Janicka was right in front of him, he then stood in front of Sakura. Since Janicka has her scythe out in front of her, she grinned evilly and then looked at them.  
  
"You're not the only ones who can use chants you know!" Janicka said, she then said a small chant and electricity came up from the ground and create a cage 'round them. Li tried to break it with his sword, as he did before to free Ritchie, but this time his sword just bounced back.  
  
"What?" Li said as his attempt didn't work.  
Janicka just laughed at Li's attempt but somehow she felt a presence around her. She was now seeing visions of her family being assassinated right in front of her eyes. Her family was being killed by a cloaked woman with two faces and was now headed towards her. Janicka then screamed bloody murder. Li and Sakura were just watching her and was surprised as Janicka was acting like she was going crazy.  
  
Janicka then turned around and saw an item flying towards her. She squinted her eyes to see what item was approaching her. Her eyes shot open as she realized that it was a big and sharp hunk of ice flew towards her at great speed and she didn't have time to move out of the way that the ice just dug it's way through her stomach and passed through her body and the ice had turned from white to red because of the blood and some of Janicka's intestines came out with the hunk of ice. Janicka then collapsed and her electric cage slowly disappeared.  
  
"LaToya... I'm... Sorry... I... Failed... You..." Janicka uttered.  
  
'LaToya?' Ritchie thought as she called the Fright Card back and was listening from the nearest tree on where the gang was. 'So she's the leader.' Ritchie thought as she jumped into the others away from the cardcaptors so they wouldn't know that it was her who helped them out.  
  
Sakura and Li were watching Janicka as her pendant exploded and her body slowly tuned into ashes, as her scythe did too, but for some reason, her battle robe just stayed put, it didn't disappeared with Janicka. They then turned their heads around and saw Ritchie running towards them.  
  
"Hey, what happened, you guys?" She asked as she arrived.  
  
"I don't know, she just died. It couldn't have been Meilin that killed her because she was with Madison, and it couldn't have been us because we were trapped in the cage and it only leave you, Ritchie." Li said.  
  
Ritchie then looked at him in surprise she them placed her hands on her waist (u know, so that her sleeves will cover her hands) and said," Li Showron, I'm disappointed in you. I was busy fighting off my double," she said as her fingers were crossed, "how could I fight her?"  
  
Li then cocked an eyebrow at her and Ritchie just winked at him. "Well, that might be true but we have to go back home." Li said as he said his good-bye and then left.  
  
"Li! Wait for me!" Meilin said as she ran beside Li and latched her arms around him. Sakura sweatdropped and Madison approached her.  
  
"Well, let's go." Madison said as Kero and Foxy jumped into her bag.  
  
"Hurry! I wanna finish that game in Madison's house" Kero whined.  
  
"We're going, Kero." Madison said as they began to walk to Madison's house.  
  
When they arrived, Ritchie faced Madison and Sakura. "Guys, I will ask Melinda if I can invite you in the reunion, okay?" Ritchie said.  
  
"That would be great, Ritchie." Sakura said and Madison nodded. Ritchie then transformed her clothes back to normal and said her good-byes. "I'll just see you guys in school." Ritchie said as Madison led her and Foxy to the door.  
  
*** ANCESTRAL HOUSE OF THE NAI PHAN CLAN ***  
After watching her last sister battle and get defeated. She then threw her wine glass that was filled with Pepsi.  
  
"So, Ritchie. Looks like we're going to meet up once again but the next time we meet, you are going down so savor your last moments here because when I defeat you, I will let you suffer first, and after that, that's when you're going to fell the pain!" She said as she went to another room and grabbed her saber. "We'll see what happens!" She then laughed an icy cold laughter that sent chills down Ritchie's spine. Ritchie felt the chill and knew that it was from LaToya. When Ritchie got home, she asked Melinda if Madison and Sakura could come to the reunion, though in her head she is thinking on how she is going to destroy LaToya so that Sakura can capture the cards in peace.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
There's chapter 5. What did you think? Sorry about Meilin getting beaten up. Does it need improvement? Tell me what you think, k?  
Here alwayz,  
Ritchie Waterfighter 


	6. Ritchie's Memories

Ritchie

Ritchie's Memories

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors or anything that appears in the series, so please don't sue me.

And also, the author notes are in Blue.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Ritchie was walking quietly down the street when Foxy popped out of her bag and asked, "When are you going to tell them the truth about yourself, Ritchie?" With that question, Ritchie looked at her 'guardian'. 

"She will find out soon, Foxy. She will find out soon." Ritchie replied then clenching her fist. 'LaToya, you are not going to touch a single hair from my friend or else it's your head your going to lose!' Ritchie then continued to walk towards her house where Melinda was waiting for her. 

*~*~* Li's House *~*~*

'I wonder how Ritchie really looks like? I know she is older than us but she shouldn't look too different from us. This is how she looked like 5 years ago, she probably looks just a little different from her real age.' Li thought as he finally got rid of Meilin so now he can finally be in his room quietly and he can actually change his clothes. "She just had to be in my house." He said as he let out an I-can't-believe-that-she-is-here-with-me-again sigh and he then plopped down on his bed.

'I wonder what Sakura would say? How is Ritchie going to tell her?' Li thought as he stared at the wall. He then closed his eyes in thought and was thinking if it was Ritchie who helped them out. 'Well, I felt a Clow Card being released so it was, probably, Ritchie.' 

*****~*~* Meilin's room *~*~*

"I wonder how Ritchie did that. I know that she did it with magic cause she said that she used it. It's too bad I don't understand these things. Why couldn't I be born with magic?" Meilin pouted, "At least if I have magic, Li won't need that Sakura to capture the cards and he'll have me instead." 

*~*~* Back To Ritchie *~*~*

Ritchie just arrived at her house and looked outside the window. She then headed outside and jumped up the tree. She then looked back in the past, she was looking at certain childhood memories, when she knew about her magic ever since she was really young but didn't know anything about having ancestral rivals or anything. 

**~*~*~ Small Flashback Starts~*~*~**

It was Halloween night, a small 5-year-old boy and a 10-year-old girl were walking around the park, with an adult near them, were dressed up in costumes and the boy had serious look on his face, neither one of them were trick or treating. The little boy was Li Showron and he was dressed up in his battle costume  ( So pretty much just like his battle costume now but a chibi version (^_~). Also, I dunno if they really celebrate Halloween but this is kinda a mixture of the American and Japanese version.) and the girl, Ritchie, was dressed up in her battle costume but was baby-blue shirt with the long flowing sleeves, plus the white pants instead of just a blue top plus the white pants. 

"Ritchie!" A voice yelled from behind them, causing Ritchie to look back and see who called her.

"LaToya," Ritchie said in surprise, "I thought you said you aren't going out on Halloween."

LaToya shrugged. "I didn't really want to go out but when I saw you out, I decided to join you." Ritchie then turned to Li and told him to go ahead without her. "So when do we practice for the concert?" LaToya asked.

"We'll practice it tomorrow at my house. Plus there are things that I really have to tell you about." Ritchie smirked.

LaToya then punched Ritchie playfully in the arm, causing Ritchie to chase after her, then they continued to talk.

**~*~*~ End Flashback ~*~*~**

"We used to be best friends, Foxy. I just can't believe I have to face her again. From friends to rivals to only one of us will make it out alive..." Ritchie said a she jumped off the tree and headed back inside the kitchen.

"What are you talking about, Ritchie?" Foxy asked.  __Sure she created me, but how come she didn't tell me about these things? Or is it because it is sometimes to painful to remember an old friend who turned on you... Especially when she was your best friend. Foxy thought as Ritchie spaced out again. After a few minutes, though, Ritchie walked out of the kitchen and headed to her room. She was thinking of how her so-called "friendship" with LaToya ended.

**~*~*~ Flashback Starts ~*~*~**

Ritchie and LaToya were now 13 years old, they were more mature and were learning new things. Ever since she was young, Ritchie has learned about her powers and was able to control them and she keeps it a secret. On the other hand, though, LaToya just learned about her powers and she keeps on using them on Ritchie who LaToya thinks 'doesn't have a clue about magic', or so she thought.

Ritchie was in the park reading a book that she just "bought" when all of a sudden, the page that she was reading just burst into flames. LaToya smirked at the sight of her friend as she tried to extinguish the flames. When that was over, Ritchie then glared at LaToya.

"LaToya, I know you are the one that did that. Cut it out already! It's really pathetic!" Ritchie screamed. LaToya then scoffed, "Well, I just wanna have fun with magic and...." LaToya paused when she realized what she was talking about, "hey, how did you know I had powers?"

"Just a guess," Ritchie lied. LaToya then smirked. "Well, I'm just having a little fun, that's all" LaToya then cupped her hands together and formed an energy ball to throw to Ritchie for ruining her fun. Little did she know though, that Ritchie sensed what she was going to do and took out her sword. As LaToya fired the energy ball it didn't even hit Ritchie because she (Ritchie) sliced the energy ball making it disintegrate into thin air.

"Yeah, right. Having fun? First, you steal my boyfriend, and you called that _'having fun'._ Then you spread rumors about me, and you also called that _'having fun'_ Well this is the last straw!" Ritchie yelled as she swung her sword. LaToya got surprised by this movement and jumped out of the swords way, but since she didn't move quick enough, the sword sliced at her arm.

"Ah! What are you doing? And where did that sword come from?" LaToya yelled as she placed her free hand in her bleeding arm while glaring at Ritchie.

"You are just experiencing a small amount of pain that I am feeling, LaToya." Ritchie said as she gripped the bloody sword tighter and leaves LaToya alone in the park.

"You'll never get away with this, Ritchie! The next time we meet, only one of us will make it out alive! I can easily convince people that you are the one that creates havoc in the school! Get back here you slut! " LaToya screamed at Ritchie and threw an energy ball at her. Ritchie turned around and opened her hand and simply deflected the energy ball with her hand. (Leina, if ur reading this rite now, quit laughing! It's just a story)

"What?" LaToya said as her attack got deflected. "You have powers too?" She stuttered. Ritchie then turned her back and started to walk away from LaToya, who was slumped down on the floor. "Yes, I have powers but nobody will believe you anymore, LaToya. And one more thing," Ritchie said facing her again. "What is it?" LaToya hissed. "I think you would like to hear this, I have found out a couple of days ago that we are ancestral rivals. Looks like what you said is going to be true." Ritchie said as she left the dumbfounded girl in the park. LaToya watched as her former friend, or as she sees it now, her ancestral rival leave the empty park.

**~*~*~ End Of Flashback ~*~*~**

"We used to be friends, but she did that for her own being." Ritchie said as she plopped down her bed, closed her eyes and eventually fell asleep.

A week has passed and nothing that is related to the Nai Phan Clan. Small disturbances occurred but it wasn't that dangerous. Now, most of the people in the neighborhood was either doing something at home, or working, but one household was full of life. It was the place where the Li clan was having their reunion. Sakura and Madison were invited by Ritchie and Meilin was, well, latched on to Li, to put it lightly. The group then excused themselves from the grownups and headed outside. (I forgot to mention, yes, they are wearing Chinese clothes with long flowing sleeves) Sakura, who was wearing a pink Chinese dress, was looking for Ritchie but she didn't want to leave since Li was right beside her.

Soon, a young teenage girl approached them. She was 5 feet 3 inches, had flaming red hair that was tied up in a bun and she also had grayish0 blue eyes and she gave them drinks. Li looked at her and thought something was familiar about her. The girl then winked at him and Li realized who the girl was. Madison then faced the girl, "thank you for the drinks, miss. But can you tell us where Ritchie is?" 

The teens' eyes twinkled and she smiled. "I'll get her for you." She said as she headed back inside. Soon after that, Ritchie popped out wearing a Chinese shirt and pants. "Hey guys! Sorry I wasn't with you. I was just helping in the kitchen." She explained, then winking at Li. Madison then looked at Ritchie. "Ritchie, you know you look awfully similar to the girl that gave us the drink a while ago." She said.

"Oh, her... "Ritchie whispered.

Sakura and the rest of the group were just talking when a powerful wave of energy swept trough Sakura, Li and Ritchie and they grabbed their heads and bit their lip to prevent them from screaming. Sakura and Ritchie were already whimpering as the power increased and even Li was groaning. Madison and Meilin just looked at the two in surprise.

"Looks like an express card from the last member," Sakura said as the pain subsided.

"By the frequency of the power, my guess is that he or she is just practicing their powers to attack us," Li said, looking at a far distance where he felt the wave come from. Ritchie just clenched her fist and looked in the same direction as Li was. _'LaToya, I know you're going to attack us soon. I just hope that Li and Sakura are going to be okay when we face her.' _ Ritchie thought as she looked at Sakura.

"Well, let's go back to the reunion, Li." Meilin cut in. Li just nodded and everyone went back inside except Ritchie.

"Ritchie, come on." Sakura said as she took Ritchie's arm.

"Okay, I'm coming." Ritchie said as she walked back inside with Sakura.

They were then inside the house and they all sat the the same table and talked about the Nai Phan Clan.

"We have to be careful. She is increasing her power at an unnatural rate to make herself stronger." Ritchie explained. Li nodded. " I'll train more then." He said. 

"Come on guys let's forget about them for now and have fun at the moment," Sakura said. Li and Ritchie then agreed not to talk about the Nai Phan clan for the remainder of the day. It seemed like they had forgotten about the clan but they are actually thinking about how they are going to defeat the last member of the clan.

Well, there's chapter 6. I'm so sorry it took two months to submit it (_). Well, I'll try to type up the next chapter soon so that it won't be that much of a hassle. Was it okay? Was it too short? Tell me what you think of the story and I'll see what i can do to make the series better. Well, see you in the next chapter!

Urz alwayz, 

Ritchie Waterfighter


End file.
